<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing Is As It Seems by allthingsmagical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670442">Nothing Is As It Seems</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical'>allthingsmagical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing Is As It Seems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Battle of Hogwarts, Bonding, Character Death, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:42:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry bonded to Snape to be used for his power? Friends killing other friends? The good dying? People back from the dead? Harry Potter and friends learn as the battle grows nearer and nearer. Nothing is as it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nothing Is As It Seems [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With the battle being in this story there are a few deaths. There is two major character deaths. Voldemort obviously the other isn't Harry/Severus. This is not only my longest Harry/Severus story it is actually my longest Harry Potter story :D I want to thank Cathcer1984 for if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have been able to do it without her hand holding and fantastic ideas. You are amazing XX</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry Potter sighed as he sat down once more at the Gryffindor table. Going for that Horcrux at the end of last year with Dumbledore he hoped he could be out searching for the rest now they had got rid of one but no. Dumbledore said he had to finish his education as his last year is important with his exams and will help in what he would like to do when school finishes, what future he would like. What future? There was still a madman after him, what future would he like? He didn't care just as long as he had one.</p><p> </p><p>As Dumbledore stood up, Harry looked across at Snape, he still wasn't sure about him, he knew Malfoy was trying to kill Dumbledore all last year and Snape offered to help. Dumbledore said there was even times when he was wrong.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Dumbledore finished his speech with his raised glass before taking a drink. Dumbledore stumbled before dropping to the floor, his goblet rolling away from him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped to his feet with everyone else and watched as the Professors had hurried over to Dumbledore, Snape reaching him first and kneeling by his side.  Harry started to push his way past people to get to the front, ignoring Hermione calling him back.</p><p> </p><p>Severus Snape hurried around the table with the other Professors and checked his pulse. "Poppy!" he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy hurried over and ran her wand over him. She gasped. A look of worry on her face as she turned to face Minerva. "Dead."</p><p> </p><p>Severus picked up the goblet and sniffed it. "Poison."</p><p> </p><p>"No." Minerva gasped as she dropped to the floor beside the now dead Headmaster.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stopped when he saw Snape stand up and looking across to where he was looking he saw Malfoy looking panicked, he turned back to face Snape to see him make a gesture with his head, looking back at Malfoy he saw the blond run from the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ran back to Hermione. "All last year he has tried to kill Dumbledore. This is Malfoy!" he said before running after the Slytherin, not noticing he was being followed.</p><p> </p><p>"Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he rounded the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stopped but didn't turn to face the Gryffindor. "What Potter?"  when he got no answer he looked over his shoulder to find he was alone.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stumbled as he was shoved into a room, he turned and drew his wand but found himself flying back and landed on his back on the floor. He grunted as he got up and cast a spell at Snape who blocked it.</p><p> </p><p>Severus waved his wand and blocked spell after spell that was thrown at him before throwing a stinging hex at Harry who cried out before dropping to his knees. "Enough! No more fighting me."</p><p> </p><p>"You can't go running to tell Dumbledore on me now he is dead, because of Malfoy and you! Yes I saw your shared look. You murderer!" Harry screeched as he threw another spell at Snape who blocked it once again. "Fight! Fight you coward! Fight back!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus bound Harry and sent his doe off.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes later the door opened and McGonagall walked in followed by Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" she said as she hurried over to her friend, and started to look at the sting.</p><p> </p><p>"Mr Potter what have you done?" McGonagall asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Me? I am bound here!"</p><p> </p><p>"He sent multiple hexes my way and called me a murderer, accusing me of killing Albus." Severus explained as he released the binding spell on Harry who stood up with the help of Hermione. Severus cast some very strong charms around the room before looking at Minerva. "I have called you and Miss Granger here because now Albus is dead you are now Headmistress and as Headmistress you can do certain things."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva frowned. "What things?"</p><p> </p><p>"You can bond me and Harry Potter together in mind body and soul."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you!" Harry snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry! Language." Minerva said before turning back to Severus. "Have you lost your mind?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I called you here for two reasons, you can now do it and making it binding as you are Headmistress and there was only two people I trusted with my life and one of them is now dead. If Potter doesn't do this and do it willingly I will call in the life debt he owes me."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped. "Harry you have to do this."</p><p> </p><p>"What? Hermione whose side are you on here? Did you just hear what he wants me to do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Harry, life debts are very serious, if you don't do this then you can die a slow and painful death."</p><p> </p><p>"So I have to bond with Snape willingly or I die a slow and painful death?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Harry." Hermione sighed before looking at Severus. "Why are you doing this to him? Hasn't he suffered enough?"</p><p> </p><p>"Haven't I? I have been fighting since Potter's age and still fighting. I have my reasons for doing this." Severus said before looking at Harry. "Well Potter?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will do it." he answered through gritted teeth.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva sighed. "Let's do this. And remember Harry, it has to be willingly."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute." Harry said. "You are just agreeing to this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Mr Potter. Now remember, willingly."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood there biting her lip as she watched her friend and Professor join hands while McGonagall waved her wand over the joint hands that glowed, watched as Harry took a calming breath before announcing he enters into this bond willingly. Once Minerva stepped back announcing it was done Harry snatched his hand away. </p><p> </p><p>"You are mine now Potter, you are no longer Albus' golden boy, you will be mine in a very different way."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you!" Harry spat.</p><p> </p><p>Severus smirked. "I believe the phrase is. Fuck you Harry and trust me, I will."</p><p> </p><p>"Kill me."</p><p> </p><p>Severus conjured a piece of paper and quill and wrote something on it. "Here is what is going to happen, as soon as news of Albus' death reaches the dark lord you will no longer be Headmistress Minerva. He will take over the ministry and school."</p><p> </p><p>"And you will terrorise us all!" Harry snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough! Don't make me gag you." Severus snarled before turning back to Minerva. "This is going to be our toughest year, once it is out there that he has taken over, parents will want to take their children from here, we let them. He will make me Headmaster and will have death eaters in the school 'teaching' but also keeping an eye on me. This year Minerva you are to hate me more than you do the dark lord as he will have those he sends here reporting back to him."</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Granger. All those in the DA in your fifth year, reach out to them if they want to stay and fight then you take them all to the room of requirement, turn it into a place where fifty plus can live there for the year." he handed the paper over to her. "Also get this to Arthur Weasley at the Burrow now. No one is to know what has happened in this room Miss Granger."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and after hugging Harry she hurried from the room. </p><p> </p><p>"I will go to the room of requirement now to get it all set up."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no Potter, you live with me. You do not leave this school searching for Horcrux's you stay and you finish your year here. You are all for helping people then help the students here, the death eaters he sends will be bastards and students need your help."</p><p> </p><p>"If they keep an eye on you they will know I am with you." Harry mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"No they will not." Severus waved his wand at the fireplace that came to life with green flames. "You go to the Headmasters private rooms and stay there until I arrive."</p><p> </p><p>"But-"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry." Minerva cut across him. "Now!"</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Arthur Weasley jumped up when the fire in the living room flared and a note came flying out. Waving his wand he checked it before opening the small note. 'Dumbledore is dead. New secret keeper and extra enchantments, more can cast the better.'</p><p> </p><p>Arthur hurried to the bottom of the stairs and pointed his wand at his throat. "Molly! Charlie! Bill! Fleur! Down here now!"</p><p> </p><p>As soon as everyone had hurried downstairs he muttered a quick "wait here" and disapparated, reappearing only moments later with Fred and George. "Dumbledore is dead, I have new spells to put around this place, the more of us that do it, the better. Here is the spell."</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone read it, Arthur burnt it. "Now fan out, shout when ready."</p><p> </p><p>Molly sighed when she walked into Arthur's open arms. "What are we going to do? We have Ron and Ginny at school, you know who will get them! We need to get them home."</p><p> </p><p>Bill walked over to his parents. "Mum this is Ron and Ginny we are talking about. They won't come home they will stay there and fight with Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"But we don't even know what is happening now. Who is head of the order now, and what about the school? I know Minerva is Headmistress now but that won't last long."</p><p> </p><p>"Mum, they know they can come home and know who to go to to get them here safely." Charlie added.</p><p> </p><p>Molly nodded before looking at Fred and George. "You both move back in here."</p><p> </p><p>"Mum we can't have a madman drive us out of our home!" George said.</p><p> </p><p>"This is your home."</p><p> </p><p>"And always will be mum but me and George have made another home for ourselves above the shop." Fred added.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Severus stepped into the Minerva's office after he came back from being called. "Minerva?"</p><p> </p><p>Minerva walked out from her kitchen area and stopped when she saw Severus looking a little worse for wear. "What is happening?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just as I said, I am now Headmaster, he is bringing the Carrow twins in to teach muggle studies and dark arts."</p><p> </p><p>"Dark arts?"</p><p> </p><p>"No longer Defence against the dark arks."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva stepped forwards a little more. "Severus what is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"He killed Charity."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva gasped and put her hand to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Last thing she saw was me, last thing she said was Severus please, we're friends. I had to look at her in disgust Minerva."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva sighed and placed a comforting hand on Severus' arm. "And so it begins." she said, getting only a nod in agreement from Severus.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen Minerva I will send you a book later, I need you to give it to Miss Granger, she is to read it, study it, practice it, master it, she also needs to teach it to Harry and Mister Weasley."</p><p> </p><p>"Occlumens?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, if need be lay the guilt trip and mention Sirius dying because Harry didn't learn."</p><p> </p><p>"But Sirius-"</p><p> </p><p>"I know Minerva but Harry doesn't need to know that yet, we are all very critical at the moment the faster we move the better, students will start leaving tomorrow as Albus' death and me Headmaster and the dark lord taking over the Ministry is in the evening prophet. Now I will be placing my own protective spells around the school but let the DA members know, especially Harry that saying the dark lords name is now taboo, no matter what spells I place to protect all here you say that name and death eaters will appear right beside you."</p><p> </p><p>"I will see to it now Severus, quicker Harry learns occlumens the better, not that I am complaining playing messenger. Have you heard from either-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. We continue as we have been, be careful Minerva." Severus said before walking into her fireplace and disappearing is a flash of green flames.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"Why do you think Snape wanted to bond with you?" Ron asked as he moved a chess piece.</p><p> </p><p>"Because he is an sadistic son of a bitch."</p><p> </p><p>"Sadistic? Even your father never used that word on me, Weasley, Granger, out of my private rooms now." Severus said as he walked in.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood up. "I already bonded with you for reasons you won't give, you will not stop me from seeing my friends!"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not stopping you from seeing them Potter, I merely told them to leave my private rooms, it is gone eleven, I would like to go to bed!" Severus snapped. "You all report to Minerva in the morning before breakfast, you floo straight to her rooms." he added before walking into a room and slamming the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have to share with him Harry?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No, he never said anything, but with that being the only room I guess I have to but I don't, I will just sleep out here. He has never said anything and it has been three nights now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>next chapter up in a few days? Who was I kidding?  XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Voldemort was circling a lone figure kneeling on the floor, his head down. "I'm sorry my lord, there was nothing I could do, the place was empty."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Silence! Crucio!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The man on the floor convulsed, his face becoming clear as he turned onto his back, it was Yaxley.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You was sent to get the mudblood and you failed! Crucio!" Voldemort hissed before turning to Macnair. "And you are just as bad, you saw the Weasley boy that Potter is always with and you do nothing!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"But my lord, it is what I heard them saying! He says Potter was with them but packed and left alone in the dead of night. Potter is out there alone on some pathetic quest Dumbledore gave him, alone he will make mistakes, he will slip up."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If you had killed his friend there and then he would have come out of his hiding place! Crucio!"</em>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry gasped as he felt himself being shook awake. "Neville?" he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah mate. I came for Ron's chess set, he has been challenged so he needs his set. Are you okay?"</p><p>"I think so. I dreamed about him, he is mad. So angry, he has sent death eaters out to get Hermione and her parents and her house is empty, he was too late, and he saw Ron with one of his brothers! He is supposed to stay here where it is safe."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, Ron hasn't left the castle."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "I know in the dream the death eater Macnair told V-"</p><p> </p><p>"No! Sorry Harry, it's going around that his name is now taboo, no matter what spell you have protecting you, you say that name death eaters will appear at your side."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Neville who tried and failed to look apologetic for cutting across him.  "It's okay, I didn't know, anyway he did tell you know who that he heard Ron say I had packed up and left in the dead of the night. It couldn't have been Ron he saw." he said as he looked down.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course it wasn't Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry's head snapped up and scrabbled back when he saw Snape sitting right where Neville was. "What are you doing here? Where is Neville?"</p><p> </p><p>"Probably snoring Potter," Severus answered as he waved his wand that had his quarters looking like they always did once again. "I knew the dark lord would go after those closest to you so I had to change into someone you are comfortable with but not over close to. Did it have to be Longbottom! After waking from those nightmares the dark lord sometimes like to watch how you react after waking, he takes pleasure in your pain and fear, I couldn't have him seeing me with you."</p><p> </p><p>"What has happened to Hermione's parents? And who was that if it wasn't Ron?" </p><p> </p><p>"How should I know Potter," Severus said as he thrust a potion at Harry. "Drink and then sleep and don't forget who you are to see in morning."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione all jumped when Minerva dropped a heavy book on the table in front of them. "Occlumency. You all read it, study it, practise it and master it."</p><p> </p><p>"I tried it in fifth year and it didn't work." Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>"It didn't work Harry because you didn't try." Minerva sighed. "I can not stress how serious this is now, we are all now in critical circumstances. Harry you didn't master it so you ended up losing Sirius."</p><p> </p><p>"That wasn't my fault! I can't help what he plants in my mind!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know that but if you learned it then you wouldn't have seen it! I am sorry Harry to use that against you but even you should know if you paid attention and learned it then Sirius wouldn't have been planted in your head, you know who has done it with him, what is to stop him doing it with someone else you are close to?"</p><p> </p><p>Minerva looked at Hermione when Harry dropped his head. "Hermione if you don't then you know who could find out where your parents are as you are the only one who knows where they are. If you want to protect your parents one hundred percent then block your mind."</p><p> </p><p>"He can not see into my mind though can he." Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>"No but it won't stop him torturing Harry, he knows Harry will do anything for you and you for him he will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I am sorry dear, I do not mean to be brutal-"</p><p> </p><p>"But it is necessary." Hermione sighed as she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva then looked at Ron. "And Ron, he could find out where your family is and he won't stop at killing your family to get to Harry, it didn't stop him with his parents. I am to understand that your family have already taken measures to let death eaters see you with Bill in Hogsmeade telling Bill that Harry left in the dead of the night and is out there all alone. They are doing their bit now you do yours, master this, protect not only your family but yourself and friends as well." </p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood up. "Don't worry Professor, we will all master it."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, because once a week you will be tested." Minerva said before looking at Harry. "And if you need an extra incentive into getting this mastered Harry. All your life you have been complaining that things are being kept from you. You want to be let in on everything and I mean everything then you master this." she said before shooing them all towards her floo, "now go to an unused room and study and practise!"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Again!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione you sound like Snape did in my fifth year." Harry snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"And I bet you sound just like you did back then. You want to rest. Harry you know who isn't resting, he is planting images in your head every night and laughing at your distress, he is out there torturing and killing innocent people."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't think I know that. I don't like this anymore than you do Hermione!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know you don't Harry but you can help a lot more by mastering this! You do this then he has no way of getting into your head, you can actually do more, help more, get told everything!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione?" Ron called from across the room, holding a book. "How about a different approach."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione walked over and looked at what Ron was pointing to in the book he was holding and smiled. "That actually might work Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah you look smug Ron, just because you have mastered it." Harry grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!" Hermione snapped. "Besides chess this is the only thing Ron has beat you at, let him have this." she said. "Come on Harry we need to get this for you, we have been doing this every day for three weeks now. We are going to try something different. Ron? Music please."</p><p> </p><p>Ron waved his wand and relaxing, soothing music filled the room.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione walked over to Harry and took his hand. "Let us sit, cross your legs, hands on knees."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, his hands resting on his knees.</p><p> </p><p>"Now Harry, a big part of this is clearing your mind, and that is what we are now going to try and do, close your eyes, get lost in the music, picture a peaceful and deserted place in your minds eye. What are you seeing?"</p><p> </p><p>"A wooded area, a lake separating two banks, moon shinning brightly stars covering the sky. So peaceful."</p><p> </p><p>"Keep with it Harry." Hermione whispered and looked over to Ron and gestured him to stand behind Harry. "It is just you there Harry, so peaceful, no worries, not a care in the world, lean back against the tree."</p><p> </p><p>Harry slowly leaned back having Ron gently hold him until he was laying on his back, a pillow under his head.</p><p> </p><p>"How bright is the moon Harry?" Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked down at Harry and smiled. "It worked! He's asleep."</p><p> </p><p>"Gently uncross his legs while I put a  monitor charm on him." Hermione whispered.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus looked at the cloak before throwing it over himself, Harry had not come back or sent word, taking Harry's cloak, Severus went searching the castle for him. Stopping on the fourth floor he held his wand out. "Point me Harry Potter." he whispered and followed his wand until it led him to an unused classroom. Waving his wand over the door he quietly walked in and saw Harry asleep on the floor, Granger and Weasley also asleep only a few feet apart from each other.</p><p> </p><p>He walked over to Harry and kneeling by his side he aimed his wand at the Gryffindor. "Legilimens." he whispered. He frowned and tried it again. A gasp to his left had him turning to see Granger sitting up.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing to Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Testing him." Severus said before shaking Harry. "Potter wake up."</p><p> </p><p>Harry moaned as he woke up, he frowned as he looked around before his eyes landed on Snape. "What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Looking for you, you don't come back to my quarters then you send a message, for all I know anything could have happened to you." he snapped. "But congratulations Potter, I just tested you while sleeping and you blocked and wouldn't even let me in. I will test you in the next few days when awake when you least expect it so get ready." he said. "Your cloak is there, you keep it with you at all times in case you are wandering the halls and the Carrows decide to wander them also." he said and using the fireplace in the classroom he disappeared in a flash of green flames.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry you did it!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at Hermione, "I just need to do it now while awake and when I least expect it."</p><p> </p><p>"You can do it Harry I know you can."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was two weeks later and Harry stormed into the quarters he shared with Snape. "Bastard!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked up from his book. "What has your wand in a knot now Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop calling me that, it freaks me out."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I shall continue to do so. What is wrong with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have just heard some students talking, you are letting the Carrows attack students in lessons!"</p><p> </p><p>"Attack how?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hexes! How could you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Quite easily, it is for the best." Severus said as he stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Best for you death eater scum!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus advanced on Harry. "Call me that again and you won't see sunrise!" he threatened.</p><p> </p><p>"Well what else would you call yourself if you are allowing them to cast hexes on students."</p><p> </p><p>"I call it good teaching, think of the bigger picture. The Carrow siblings casting hexes on the students, what are the students doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fighting back! Of course they are."</p><p> </p><p>"Finally he sees. The Carrows see it as I am agreeing to let them torture the students but what I am doing is giving the students two gullible death eaters to practise dueling and fighting on for when the dark lord comes here with the rest of the death eaters to fight."</p><p> </p><p>Harry slowly sat down. "To you who knows the Carrows are spies and to the students they are target practice."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on, what are you doing telling me this? I haven't mastered occlumency yet."</p><p> </p><p>"You have Harry, I have tested you every day and fought to break through and can not. I have also tried at night while you were sleeping, you have mastered it."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I be told everything now then? Kept in the dark no longer."</p><p> </p><p>"That you can. But it will be one thing at a time, as much as I wouldn't pick this as first choice I was over ruled." Severus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" Harry asked. </p><p> </p><p>Severus didn't answer but walked over to a door Harry had never been through since staying there.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched as the door opened and a figure walked out and stood next to Snape. "No. It can't be."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Harry. I am so sorry for what you went through but it was-"</p><p> </p><p>"No! Don't you dare say it was necessary! The shit I went through after you, the anguish, the grief! You bastard! I saw you die."</p><p> </p><p>The man sighed. "You saw my brother die Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Regulas died years ago!"</p><p> </p><p>"No Harry." Sirius whispered. "There is so much to tell you, so much you are now allowed to know."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh but you couldn't before? You know I can't believe I am going to say this but the only one beside Ron and Hermione who fought and argued for me to know everything was Snape!"</p><p> </p><p>"I will leave you both to it." Severus said and went to leave the room. </p><p> </p><p>"No." Harry stopped him. "I want you staying here."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry. I am your godfather, he is a man who forced you to bond with him without explaining anything."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care about that at the moment! You let me believe you died, you saw the papers after your death, all of them covered with me shutting myself away, blaming myself for your death and what do you do? Nothing!"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius reached out to hold Harry but found his hands pushed away.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Harry snapped and stormed into the bedroom and slammed the door and throwing wards up.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked across at Severus. "I knew he would be angry but only at first and then happy to see me alive and well."</p><p> </p><p>"You're an idiot." Severus snapped. "Harry is going to be told everything at last, he shouldn't have had everything kept from him. Damn Dumbledore, putting all of this on his shoulders and expecting him to save us all and not having the decency to even tell Harry everything!"</p><p> </p><p>"Careful Severus, you sound like you care for Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I do Black. I always have, you know it was all an act as death eaters had children here at school in classes with Harry, I couldn't be nice to him, if only Albus allowed me to teach him occlumency in his first year."</p><p> </p><p>"Albus has always said to trust him." Sirius said.</p><p> </p><p>"He has also said he has made mistakes, he has been raising Harry like a pig for slaughter!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry was sat with his back against the bedroom door, tears rolling down his cheeks as he heard Sirius and Snape talk. Snape had been on his side all along?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter up either tomorrow or day after.<br/>Comment or Kudos?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus was sat at the table in his small kitchen when his bedroom door opened and Harry walked out, without saying a word, Severus waved his wand and a plate of hot food appeared opposite him, he watched as Harry slowly sat down facing him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry picked up a fork and broke into the pie on his plate and saw pieces of chicken. "Thank you." he said quietly as he started to play with it, he wasn't really hungry.</p><p> </p><p>"I apologise for keeping it from you Harry. It was not what I-"</p><p> </p><p>"I heard, I am guessing whenever I saw you storm from Dumbledore he had said no yet again."</p><p> </p><p>"That is right. Sirius would like to see you and explain everything, I told him to give you time to process everything."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. "Can you explain it to me please? You have always told me the truth, never sugar coated anything. I would like to hear it from you, I don't want Sirius telling me something he thinks I want to hear to just forgive him."</p><p> </p><p>"I will do something else. You have Sirius here and explain everything but I will be here also, I know it all Harry, if he says anything I know isn't right I will tell him and tell you the truth, it really is best for him to tell you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. "Okay, you have always told me the truth. After talking to Sirius I want to know everything from you, why you bonded with me."</p><p> </p><p>Severus stood up. "I can tell you that now. I bonded with you because of power. I will get Black."</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood up. "You bonded with me to have my power?" he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"No Harry. I bonded with you so you can have my power."</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will explain more soon but for now, listen to Black, I will be here all the time if you still wish it."</p><p> </p><p>"Please."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded. "You are not going to eat that and I know you won't settle until you hear it all." he said and used the floo, stepping back seconds later to allow space for Sirius who stepped through and looked around before spotting Harry. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for letting me explain everything Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't thank me." Harry said, looking at Snape before turning to go and sit down.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius sat down and watched as Severus sat down also. "You will be here while I explain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes because I asked him to be here, apart from Ron and Hermione there is only one who has never lied to me and treated me as a person and not as boy who lived and that is Snape. If you want to explain everything then Snape stays." Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded. "Okay."</p><p> </p><p>"You see Harry it wasn't me you saw die that day-"</p><p> </p><p>"Black. Start at the very beginning. From when you was eleven about to start school." Severus said.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius glared at Severus. "How about I just start with from when I was born Snape!" he snapped before looking at Harry. "I am a twin Harry, not identical, Regulus was my twin, when we was about to start school he fell ill. He had dragon pox, a very bad case, nearly lost his life with it, he had to learn his own strength once more so when I went for my first year at school he missed it, by the time I started my second year he was ready but Dumbledore thought it would be better him starting from first year to learn all he missed so everyone thought he was my younger brother and we let everyone believe that."</p><p>"Regulus fell in with a bad crowd Harry like me." Severus said. "But he got scared, he wanted out, joining you know who, only way out is to be killed, I helped him fake his death after he finished Hogwarts, since then he has been a spy for us."</p><p> </p><p>"That day Harry when you floo called Regulus heard Kreacher tell you I wasn't there, we suspected for months he had been taking orders from Bellatrix so he rushed upstairs to tell me, I wanted to go, we argued in the end he actually bound me, locked me in the room with Buckbeak, took my wand and left it outside on the landing. It wasn't until everyone got back and heard me banging. They told me Regulus had died. But to all the death eaters and you know who I was now dead. I so wanted to tell you Harry but he possessed you in the ministry."</p><p> </p><p>Severus cleared his throat. "Albus realised then part of his soul lives inside you, he got to you by using Sirius, we couldn't risk anything else happening, Dumbledore decided it was best if Sirius stayed dead and you believed that. Black being a dog he could move about easily outside and not have anyone knowing it was him as he was seen getting killed." Severus explained. "I told them that you should know, there was nothing to stop the dark lord thinking the images he would have seen of you both were just you dreaming of Black Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Sirius. "So what have you been doing?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have been a homeless dog, wondering the streets, listening to things, people talk about plans, what is to be done what they need to get done, you know who's plans, no one thinks twice if a dog is there that it could be an animagus listening. Listening I have managed to find out where a couple of Horcruxes are, our other spy is out destroying them now."</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, "let me guess, it is another member of the order you know who thinks is dead."</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked closely at Harry. "What makes you think that?"</p><p> </p><p>"If everyone thinks you are dead then no one is looking for you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Harry, it is someone in the order who everyone thinks is dead." Severus answered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked straight at Snape. "It's Dumbledore isn't it."</p><p> </p><p>"No." Sirius answered.</p><p> </p><p>Severus glared at Sirius. "No more lies Black! He is a skilled occlumens." he snapped before looking at Harry. "Why do you think Dumbledore isn't dead?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because he died when he took a drink. A potion can kill but can also give the appearance of death, it was one of the first things you taught us, you was the first one by his side, Poppy was there also who is a member of the order. I have also been in your office, Dumbledore's portrait has two pictures either asleep or behind his desk looking at paperwork, he never moves, other portraits that are asleep you can still see them moving as everyone moves when asleep. Dumbledore's portrait doesn't." Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked at Severus. "The Carrows have been in your office a lot more than Harry, how can they not have noticed this?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because they Carrows don't have enough brains between them to realise something like that." Severus answered before looking at Harry. "Yes Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Snape."</p><p> </p><p>"Are we alright now pup?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Sirius. "You have explained everything and I know it is all true because Snape is here but not yet, you still lied to me for two years, like Snape said, images you know who could have seen he could have thought they were me dreaming as I miss you."</p><p> </p><p>"Dumbledore believed-"</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood up. "I don't care what he believed, you went against his rules when you was a student here, why should now be any different?"</p><p> </p><p>"We are at war now Harry." Sirius stood up also.</p><p> </p><p>"No shit! So just because we are at war you do what you are told by someone who makes mistakes? He isn't perfect Sirius, he has made mistakes just like everyone else."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry please."</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could answer a piece of paper came flying out of the fireplace. Severus caught it and held it for them all to see. <strong><em>Locket been destroyed.</em></strong> Severus looked up. "Albus has done the locket. Next meeting I go to I will get a lock of Bellatrix's hair and then you Sirius can get the cup from her vault, best for you with being her cousin, her vault will recognise Black blood entering the vault and believe it is her, not you."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded. "You have some polyjuice ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do. I will be called any time now if a Horcrux has been destroyed."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked at Harry, "I will get Albus here to explain why he lied to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't bother, he will only say it was what he thought would be best, he needs to learn a new excuse."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked closely at Severus and saw how he watched Harry, sighing in defeat and turning away. He walked up to the Slytherin. "You told us you bonded with Harry so he could use your power if need be and you know who couldn't use yours."</p><p> </p><p>"That's right."</p><p> </p><p>"How you are watching Harry, your eyes and actions say different. You are old enough to be his father."</p><p> </p><p>Severus turned sharply to face Sirius. "How dare you! You stand need to tell me for looking at someone Harry's age when I have seen you looking at someone."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius blinked. "I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't deny it, I have seen you look at her so don't you dare Black, you stay out of my personal life and I will stay out of yours.</p><p> </p><p>"How have you seen me watching her? In meetings I have made sure I couldn't be seen."</p><p> </p><p>"You are talking to a spy of twenty years and has gotten to watch people and sense people who are trying to hide, plus I have seen you when watching from shadows, last few weeks you have been looking at her more than Harry."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione walked out of the room of requirement and turning a corner she waved her wand and a hidden door appeared, walking through it she waved her wand once more to hide the door once more and then turned to face the people in the room. "Headmaster Snape." she said but was looking at the person next to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Miss Granger. You have a new member joining you. I trust him with my life. His life is now in danger, I have sent Narcissa off to keep her safe, Lucius has, as the muggles say, made his bed, he can now lie in it. Draco's life is now in danger, he is on our side."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione said nothing and threw a hex at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco screamed out in pain and dropped to his knees as he held his leg. "What did you do that for? I am on your side!" he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"I know that now." Hermione smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"You throwing a nasty stinging hex makes you believe I am on your side?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. In years past I only had to give you a look and you would call me some of the most hurtful names, I have just hexed you and caused you pain and I got no name calling. We will look after you." she said as she took a coin out of her pocket.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that?" Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You will get one soon enough, it is how we all communicate, we came up with it in fifth year, if we got searched by Umbridge she would just see a galleon." Hermione explained as the door behind her appeared and Ron walked in who hid the door once more.</p><p> </p><p>"He passed the test Ron, he is on our side," Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded and walking over, he knelt down and waved his wand over Draco's leg. "Hold still."</p><p> </p><p>Severus watched as Ron checked the mark through the ripped cloth and healed the mark before fixing his trousers, looking at the trousers they looked like there wasn't a smoking hole there seconds ago.</p><p> </p><p>"All done."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked down at his leg. "It doesn't even hurt. How did you do that?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron took Draco's arm and helped him stand. "Being on the end of several of her hexes and Ginny's you learn to pick up a few things. So. You are now one of us?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes what?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Weasley."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes what?" Ron asked again.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Severus who only smirked at him before looking back at the red head. "Yes Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"You said my name and it didn't choke you to death, come on then, lets introduce you to everyone."</p><p> </p><p>"I know them all."</p><p> </p><p>"No you know of them, there is a difference."</p><p> </p><p>Draco made to follow Ron out but stopped him. "Hang on, they won't hex me when my back is turned or anything will they?"</p><p> </p><p>"These are decent people Draco, if they were to hex you they would do it when you are facing them as even they won't hex someone when their back is turned no matter how much they hate them. But no they won't, I won't let them."</p><p> </p><p>"You will protect me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. We do protect each other you know."</p><p> </p><p>"But I have been a fucker to you all for years."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes but we are at war now, school bullies is nothing to what we are facing, come on."</p><p> </p><p>Once alone, Severus spoke. "It shows you have rubbed off on Harry and Ron well."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed. "Is there something else you wanted sir?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not me, Harry, I am going to be called any minute now and I don't want Harry alone as something happened today. I would like it if you were with him, I don't know how long I will be."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. "I will go now."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Next chapter up tomorrow.<br/>Comment or Kudos?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ron stopped just outside the room of requirement and waved his wand over Draco. "We walk in together, as soon as they see you they will hex you. I need to tell them all first and explain. We have all ages in there from first year right up to seventh. Now the Carrows are torturing the first to third years, from year four and up we have divided it between us to join them in classes to protect them, you will be doing that under a different look, some first years are too scared for class-"</p><p> </p><p>"I can teach them potions and charms." Draco cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded. "That will be great. Now let me talk to them all first." he said and walked through the door that appeared with Draco following.</p><p> </p><p>Draco touched Ron's arm when the redhead stopped to let him know he was right beside him. He looked around the room at all the make shift beds, some sat on beds, some laying in a make shift hammock, swinging side to side. One corner looked like a library and had students gathered together and reading and talking amongst themselves, there was a kitchen area, a potions area, a green house which he saw Neville walk out of holding a plant.</p><p> </p><p>Ron put two fingers in his mouth and gave a shrill whistle, once he had everyone's attention he cleared his throat. "We have someone knew coming to live here with us, he is trustworthy, Hermione gave him the test and he passed, he is willing to be asked questions under veritaserum. Now I speak the truth when I say he is one of us, I know I will be trusting him with my life, just like us, his family is in danger, he has said he is more than happy to teach the younger years and go in disguise to classes to protect the younger ones."</p><p> </p><p>"Who is he?" Neville asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ron sighed. "Now just remember he is one of us now and he is willing to prove himself." he said before cancelling the spell on Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco knew he had to take action to show he was there to help as he knew he now needed them. He held up his wand and handed it over to Ron. "I am unarmed, you can do with me what you will but I would prefer to be questioned under veritaserum, I will help as much as I can, go and protect the younger ones, teach potions and charms. My father has made his bed he can lie in it."</p><p> </p><p>Most people stared in shock at Draco for using a muggle saying.</p><p> </p><p>"My mother has had to go into hiding to stay safe, even I do not know where she is and can not see her or have contact until all this is over."</p><p> </p><p>Ron handed Draco his wand back. "I will give him veritaserum and each of us can ask him one question." he looked at Draco. "Are you okay with that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes."</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned. "Then lets begin!"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry looked up from the settee when the floo flared and Hermione stepped out. "Hermione!" he said and rushed over to hug his friend. "Your timing couldn't have been more perfect!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hugged Harry back before pulling away. "Is everything okay Harry? Where is Snape?"</p><p> </p><p>"He got called. Five minutes ago."</p><p> </p><p>"And you are worried about him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, but something has happened!"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sat down next to Harry and placed her hand on his knee. "What has happened Harry? You look like you have seen a ghost!"</p><p> </p><p>"In a way, I have!"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep breath. "Sirius is alive."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave a sympathetic look. "Harry, he is dead, we were all there, you was standing next to him-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione. He has been here, it wasn't Sirius I saw die it was his brother Regulus."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head. "Okay start at the very beginning."</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep breath and started to tell Hermione everything, even Dumbledore faking his own death, he had just finished talking when the floo flared and Sirius stepped out. </p><p> </p><p>"Severus?" he called and froze when he saw Harry and Hermione sat next to each other on the settee. "Ah."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood up. "Ah? That is all you have to say? You complete-" Hermione raised her hand and slapped Sirius hard across the face. "Arse! Sirius Black!"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stood there holding his cheek, "you got some force in you to say how dainty you are."</p><p> </p><p>"Dainty?? I have another hand to slap you with." she threatened. "How dare you put Harry through this. Do you know even now he still grieves for you."</p><p> </p><p>"I can not apologise enough, Harry knows that." Sirius answered.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to talk to Harry alone." Hermione said, folding her arms and staring at Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I am not leaving if he is alone here."</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't, he has me."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shook his head. "Still not going."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh I think you will." Hermione threatened and waving her wand, her patronus burst forth, a bright otter jumping about, running circles around Sirius' feet.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked down at it and Hermione could see he was fighting a strong urge. She smirked. "Don't fight it Sirius, let padfoot play..."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius groaned before changing.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched as Sirius changed into a dog and giving an excited bark he wagged his tail and decided to chase the otter. </p><p> </p><p>The otter ran into a room and after Padfoot chased after it, Hermione shut the door. "Now we are alone, lets talk." she said making Harry laugh.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bill Weasley poked his head around a corner and looked down the road. "Okay, there are some death eaters walking about, you ready for this?" Bill turned back to see Charlie who now looked like Ron. </p><p> </p><p>"Please brother, you are asking someone who goes against dragons every day, a couple of idiots will be no problem."</p><p> </p><p>Bill laughed. "Come on then." he said as he stepped out, Charlie beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you haven't heard from Harry Ron?" Bill asked loudly as they walked closer to where the death eaters now hid. </p><p> </p><p>"I have already told mum this, and dad. I have no idea. As soon as Dumbledore died Hermione disappeared I haven't heard from her or seen her since, Harry came back to the Burrow with us and two days later we was talking about what we can do now Dumbledore is dead, I woke up next morning and Harry was gone, all of his belongings, just left a note saying he can not put anyone else at risk he has to do this alone."</p><p> </p><p>Bill nodded. "I have to admit I thought Harry was more clever than this, bottom line is he is a seventeen year old out there all alone. Does he have any favourite places?"</p><p> </p><p>"He never mentioned any, just said he needs to do this and end this war, but he is just going on bits Dumbledore told him that were just theories!"</p><p> </p><p>"Theories?" Bill asked. "Now that worries me, Albus admitted to us more than once even he makes mistakes.</p><p> </p><p>They continued talking until they turned a corner and froze when they saw a shop going up in flames, death eaters gathered outside. "Are they dead?" Bellatrix screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Bill and Charlie backed back and hid behind a corner, they watched as Severus who was stood next to Bellatrix, turned to look at her. "Walk in and see! How can we possibly know if they are dead! For all we know they could have been elsewhere!"</p><p> </p><p>"You sound angry at me Snape, you ought to be careful."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? The dark lord wanted casualties, order members dead, what do you think he will do or say when we go back and he learns that we might not have even harmed anyone because you got too overzealous and set fire to the place before checking to see if anyone was actually inside! It is not me who needs to be careful when the dark lord learns of this Bella." Severus snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Bill turned to look at Charlie. "Home, now."</p><p> </p><p>Bill and Charlie apparated home and hurried inside the Burrow to see Fred and George sat on the settee in the living room, both of them in their pyjamas, hair a mess, soot on their faces. "Are you both alright?" Charlie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Molly turned around. "Their shop, its gone up in flames, they only just managed to get out."</p><p> </p><p>George nodded. "If it wasn't for the warning we would be dead now."</p><p> </p><p>Bill walked forwards. "You were warned? How?"</p><p> </p><p>"We both got woken by, what felt like a sharp poke, it has come keen but rather that than what we could be looking like right now. We woke up in time to hear the place be set alight, we apparated out of there straight away." George explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Before we went though I did a magical trace, I got two that wasn't ours." Fred said. "One was Bellatrix, she set the place on fire."</p><p> </p><p>"And the other was the warning, whose signature was that?" Arthur asked.</p><p> </p><p>Fred looked at his dad. "Snape."</p><p> </p><p>"Snape?" Molly turned to Arthur. "Why would he warn them?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do not know Molly love. Let us just be thankful he did." Arthur sighed.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ron stood next to Draco. "Right then," he said and after pouring three drops on the blonds tongue, he asked. "What is your name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded. "Who wants to go first?"</p><p> </p><p>A fifth year Ravenclaw walked forwards. "I would like to ask two questions if I can."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at the boy in front of him. "I am fine with that."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you gay?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Draco could answer, Ron stepped forwards, "that has nothing to do with anything."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes I am." Draco answered.</p><p> </p><p>The boy nodded. "Then why did you bully me so much?"</p><p> </p><p>"This will no doubt answer a lot of questions. It was not what I wanted to do. I hated to call people who were just like me, hated how I could call someone for liking the same sex when I am just the same. From when I was old enough to understand I had it pushed into me. You know who is superior who will return, Harry Potter bad. I was told to make friends with him when I started Hogwarts, try and get him on side. I tried and Harry Potter shut me down straight away. I got jealous, started to think what father said was right, he turned down my friendship before he even got to know me. I was a stupid kid."</p><p> </p><p>Draco took a deep breath. "As time went on I saw Harry having everything I wanted but I couldn't have, he was happy at school, could laugh and joke freely, had friends. My father still had friends, death eater friends, they had kids my age, I started to be like Harry be nice it would get back to my father and my life wouldn't be worth living. The only way to survive through school and be left alone at home was to act and bully anyone I could, father heard how I was at school and was 'proud'." Draco scowled.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked at Draco closely. "You don't hate me then?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. The only ones I hate are those in Slytherin my age who report back to their parents to pass it on to my father." Draco lifted his sleeve up to show the room his mark. "This was forced on me, held down while father looked on proudly. I went straight to the only man who saw me as more of a son than my father did. He helped me. I am now wanted, I get seen by death eaters I will be killed. My mother is in hiding, I won't be able to see or even hear from her until all this is over."</p><p> </p><p>Ron cleared his throat. "Next?"</p><p> </p><p>A second year girl stepped forwards. "I have no question." she said and then kicked Draco in the shin.</p><p> </p><p>Draco lifted his leg up to hold his shin. "Thank you." he winced. "No doubt I deserve worse."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus walked into his quarters to see Harry laughing with Granger. When Harry looked up he raised a single brow.</p><p> </p><p>"Reticent." Harry said, missing Hermione's look of surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Severus smirked. "Audacious." he said before looking at Hermione. "What has he told you?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at Harry who was frowning while now looking through a book. "Sirius alive."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded. "I need to go and see him."</p><p> </p><p>"Actually he is still here." Hermione laughed and waving her wand the door behind Severus opened.</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked over his shoulder and watched as an otter came bounding out with a dog chasing it, barking happily, wagging its tail. The otter disappeared and Black now stood where the dog was, Severus raised a brow at Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're pathetic." Severus said before handing over a single hair. "It is hers. Be careful."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius took the hair and nodded. "I will let you know when I go." he said before turning to look at Harry. "Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up and straight at Snape. "Caustic!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked at Harry. "Contumelious." he said, smirking when Harry once buried himself in his book. He turned to look at Sirius. "Before you do anything, you come here and explain to him what you are going to do. I don't care what Dumbledore says."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded before looking at Hermione. "See you again soon." he said and left through the floo. </p><p> </p><p>Hermione walked over to Severus. "Now you are back, I will go and see how Ron is getting on in introducing Draco to everyone. Just one thing. Does Harry know this one word insult back and forth is you teaching him?" she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded before turning to look at Harry. "Harry I am off now, to see how Draco is settling in, see you tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>When they were alone, Severus walked over and sat in his chair by the fire and looked at Harry. "I was called tonight to go out and kill, injure or kidnap order members. I suggested Fred and George." Severus put his hand up. "Listen before you start shouting." he warned when he saw Harry get angry.</p><p> </p><p>"The reason I suggested them is because they have decided to still live above their shop and not at the Burrow and strength comes in numbers, I knew what Bella would do as she loves to set things on fire. I managed to send a warning spell to Fred and George, now, me knowing their signature, they apparated away as soon as Bella set the building on fire. They can now go back to the Burrow and live there as they will be safer all together. Now, I know of the coins you used to talk to each other with back in your fifth year, will Fred and George still have theirs? If so you can talk to them."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. "I think so." he said as he took the coin out of his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry sent a message, Severus stood up and poured himself two fingers of whiskey and drank it all in one go. Looking at the now empty tumbler he watched as another hand came and took the empty tumbler from his hand, looking up he saw Harry looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>"They messaged back, they are fine, got out in time, they recognised your magic and said thank you." Harry cleared his throat. "I um, I asked Dobby to do something for you, I was talking to Hermione and she said something about how it must be for you with these raids he sends you on and if not pleased the things he does to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Well yes but thankfully he did nothing to me tonight, Bella will suffer tonight. I made sure of that."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. I hope he takes it too far and kills her." </p><p> </p><p>Severus looked closely at Harry. "He won't kill her Harry, I have had him believe she is too valuable to lose."</p><p> </p><p>"How can you do that? All that she has done, Sirius' brother! Neville's parents!"</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly Harry! All that she has done to them both, she dies at the hands of them, not you know who."</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat, "sorry, I tend to jump to conclusions quickly."</p><p> </p><p>"Especially when it comes to me and my planning I have noticed. I am not the bad one here Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"You forced me to bond with you, you have made me live here saying it is for my own good, you have done something to the bond that has me no longer feeling hatred when I think of or look at you!"</p><p> </p><p>"I had you bond with me to help you as you can use my power along with yours when you face the dark lord, you live here to keep you safe as you are needed more here than out there as we have two people out there who the dark lord thinks is dead so they can get things done. I have done nothing to the bond, it is a mind body and soul one, surely the title of what it is gives it away that you will start to feel differently." Severus explained.</p><p> </p><p>"I have also never lied to you, I have treated you and looked at you how you have always wanted to be looked at, as your own person, not the boy who lived. I have also fought your corner, had a go at anyone who kept things from you, saved your life more times than I can remember."</p><p> </p><p>"I feel stupid when you list it all like that."</p><p> </p><p>Severus sighed. "Not stupid Harry, just blind. But now you have mastered occlumency I am pleased to have your eyes finally opened. What is it you had Dobby do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Um, a bath, it is all still hot and made to keep hot until you empty it."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded. "Thank you, much appreciated."</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched Snape walk away and frowned at the slight limp he had, favouring his left leg.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. <br/>Comment or Kudos?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks had gone by and Ron was surprised at how popular Draco had become, he remembered one second year, he came back to the room in tears and hurt after a class and went straight to Draco who then spent all evening with him talking to him, showing him movements with his wand, the next day the same lad came into the room laughing and ran straight to Draco to tell him what had happened.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione walked over to Ron. "Staring again Ron? Ask him out."</p><p> </p><p>"He wouldn't go out with me 'Mione."</p><p> </p><p>"You won't know until you ask R- oh what is he teaching them now?" Hermione said when she looked over and saw Draco standing there with six students circling him, stood in front of him was a second year Ravenclaw Spencer. Draco had one hand on the boys shoulders and the other arm was stretched out, pointing to all those surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p>Ron walked over. "Hey, um, what is going on here?"</p><p> </p><p>Spencer looked up at Draco. "Can I show them? I think I am ready."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled. "Okay," he said before looking at those that surrounded them. "Now remember, very mild hexes." he warned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at Draco as he went and stood next to Ron. "Mild hexes? What are you teaching them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Those fucking siblings are throwing strong hexes and even curses at these kids. Not anymore they won't, I am teaching them but I am also teaching them to fight back!" he said before looking at Spencer. "Are you ready?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready." Spencer said as he held his wand in front of him, looking at those that circled him.</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds he had spells shot at him, stupefy, leg locker curse, bat bogey hex, jelly legs curse. Spencer spun his wand around himself. "Protego maxima!" he yelled and then holding his wand out in front of him he spun in a circle, his wand pointing at each of those who threw a spell at him. "Multis!" he cried.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin's balls!" Ron laughed as the spells that was thrown at Spencer was now thrown back at all those that threw a hex but the spell multiplied, they saw six spells shoot at Spencer but Spencer's spell shot twelve back. "How did you do that?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat. "My mother taught it me, protego maxima protects you but spinning your wand like that and adding 'multis' it doubles what was thrown at you and the spells get thrown back to whoever you point to." he explained.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded. "So if in battle a death eater throws a hex at me I can do that and send it back double to whoever I point my wand at?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled. "Yes." he answered and walked over to those who were now struggling to stand up and try and cast the counter curse. Draco walked over to each one and helped them. "All done. So, who wants to go next?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will give it a try." Hermione said. "Leg locker curse please." she said.</p><p> </p><p>Ron threw the curse at Hermione who spun her wand around her before pointing it at Draco. "Protego maxima multis!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco who was stood next to Ron felt his legs lock, he made the mistake to try and turn and ended up falling.</p><p> </p><p>Ron reached his arms out to catch Draco and ended up falling with Draco landing on top of him. "I get it Hermione!" he snapped before looking at Draco who was smirking.</p><p> </p><p>"About time Weasley." he said before kissing the red head, both of them ignoring a chorus of "ew!"</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry held the cloak tight around him as he walked through the halls, he loved walking through the castle at night, so peaceful, he ended up on the second floor and stopped when he turned a corner and saw a student, she looked to be no older than thirteen, she was looking between the Carrow siblings. </p><p> </p><p>"Well well, out after curfew, a lesson is to be learned here, crucio or something else?" Amycus laughed.</p><p> </p><p>His sister Alecto cackling. "See how many she can take!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry moved forwards and was drawing his wand when a new voice stopped him in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>"How about something else entirely." Severus said as he stepped out of an alcove. "Sure we could use crucio or how about detention with Hagrid. As I understand it he is getting ready to visit his only friend and his few children, I say few children as in few hundred."</p><p> </p><p>The student gasped. "No. Please!"</p><p> </p><p>"Silence! Your begging makes you sound pathetic. You will go to that giant oaf and go into the forest with him and do say hello to Aragog from us all." Severus said, smirking when the Carrow siblings started to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Severus rolled his eyes when the student passed out, crumbling to the floor at Severus' feet. "How weak can you get." he sneered. </p><p> </p><p>The Carrows continued to laugh as they walked off.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was sure they were alone, Severus crouched down. "Judy. They have gone." he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Judy opened her eyes and smiled. "Thank you sir. I didn't mean to get caught, honestly I didn't."</p><p> </p><p>"I know Judy, remember Disillusionment Charm so you can not be seen, now back to room of requirement."</p><p> </p><p>Judy stood up. "Thank you again sir."</p><p> </p><p>Harry not being able to believe what he just witnessed, turned and hurried back to the quarters he shared with Snape. He let the students in the room of requirements know his true loyalties? He had to ask Hermione and Ron about this.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just got back to the quarters when the floo flared and Sirius stepped through. "Harry. Severus managed to get the hair from Bella so I will be going tonight to the vault, if a horcrux is in there then we need to get it now before you know who starts to suspect."</p><p> </p><p>Harry just nodded as he sat down.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay pup?"</p><p> </p><p>"Snape. He- he isn't like the man he has everyone thinking he is."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius chuckled as he sat down. "No he isn't, it surprised me at first, how I have always been with him I didn't want to believe it."</p><p> </p><p>"Why is the wizarding world all waiting for me to save them? So I can kill you know who and be called a hero? All I have to do is kill or be killed when the time is right and for that I am going to be called a hero? What about Snape? He has been doing this since he was my age. Sirius. He is the bravest of us all and no one knows!"</p><p> </p><p>"Those that count do, most importantly those who can not know, don't."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at the voice and saw Snape walking over to them both.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stood up. "I am going to the vault tonight, I have two polyjuice because of the thieves downfall. I see your leg is better Severus."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded. "Yes, it is the pain potion in my morning, afternoon and evening tea that did it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry slowly looked up. "How did you know? I thought I masked it."</p><p> </p><p>"It is tasteless when you add an extra ingredient, I am guessing you read it is tasteless when added to a hot drink."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Harry stood up. "Hang on, that means you drank something you know had something in it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Harry. How things are I never put anything in my mouth before testing it to the full and recognising it as a pain potion laced in my tea and that is was your magic I felt then I knew it was you. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked, surprised that Snape actually said thank you for something. "You are welcome."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius looked between his godson and Severus. "I will get going."</p><p> </p><p>Severus turned to look at Sirius, "be careful Black, she will have that many curses and hexes placed on things, do not touch anything, take a small blade with you, the cup should have handles, pick it up with the blade through the handles."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded and turned to leave when Harry's voice stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Be careful please. I just got you back I can't go through that again."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius walked over and hugged Harry tight before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"As much as I hate to say this, Black is a powerful and clever wizard, he will be fine. If he watches himself."</p><p> </p><p>"No one is going with him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bill will be there in case something does happen and we need to get Sirius out." Severus sighed. "Why don't you go and see Miss Granger and Mister Weasley, see how they are getting on with Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Severus watched as Harry threw the cloak over himself, disappearing before the door open and closed.</p><p> </p><p>"You ought to be careful Severus, you can not get involved in that way with Harry, this bond was just to help him to defeat Tom, the bond can then be broken."</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked over his shoulder. "Don't you dare tell me what I can and can not do old man, you have already asked for too much."</p><p> </p><p>"I agree." came Harry's voice.</p><p> </p><p>Severus turned back to see Harry take the cloak off him. "I knew you were here somewhere Albus, I could smell lemon from those lemon drops you are always sucking."</p><p> </p><p>Albus walked forwards. "Harry my boy."</p><p> </p><p>"No Albus, no longer your boy, or your pawn, we are no longer your pawns in this as this isn't a game, we are at war now where any one of us could die at any moment, we have done all what you think is right up to now, you have your job destroying horcruxes, Sirius is collecting information and getting them, me along with my friends are hiding away while trying to fight to stay alive as you know who has taken over the school and Severus? He is doing what you have always ordered him to do, risk his life, play his part so well that everyone hates the one person who has kept us all alive!" Harry snapped. "No more. You do your job in this Albus and we will do ours, what we decide to do about the bond after the war if by some luck we are both still alive, is up to us. No one else." Harry added before looking at Sn- Severus. "I will only be an hour."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded and the two older wizards watched Harry leave, for real this time. </p><p> </p><p>"What have you been telling him Severus?" Albus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I have told him what you all refused to tell him from the start. I told him everything, the truth, treated him how he wanted to be treated, just as Harry. See how he has gone from hating me to sticking up for me and making me potions to help me. That is him being appreciative because he is being treated as he deserves to be."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry walked into the room of requirement to see a few students asleep, walking round he saw some were reading, playing chess, playing exploding snap, Harry guessed they cast a silencing charm around them as he couldn't hear a thing when the cards exploded, making the students laugh before starting again. He walked over to the library area and saw Hermione curled up on the settee. He took his cloak off him and before he could say anything he heard.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Harry Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>Before he could blink he was surrounded by at least a dozen students. "Hey guys." he said, smiling nervously. "How are you all doing? Staying safe and well I hope and remember the spell Rictusempra when facing dumb and dumber." he said making them laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood up. "Hey Harry, what are you doing here?" she said as she made her way through the small crowd. "Okay guys, give him some room." she laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I have just come to see how you and Ron are getting on with Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled. "I am getting on well with him, Ron? See for yourself." she said, nodding towards the chair facing the fire. </p><p> </p><p>Harry walked over and gingerly looked around the chair to see Malfoy sat on Ron's knee, both of them glued at the lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh no Ron! You have a ferret on your face!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco pulled back and glared at Harry who was laughing. "And you have an ugly scar on your face."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes but I have this because I survived a curse, you are ferret because of what you got turned into." Harry said, laughing harder when he saw Draco scowl and hit Ron on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell him."</p><p> </p><p>"What for? Harry's having a joke with you Draco. If he was being mean he would be glaring at you, he is smiling at you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I mean no harm Malfoy honestly. I am not surprised actually, I mean, no offence, but you get turned into a ferret, you are then known and called ferret and Ron, what's your patronus?"</p><p> </p><p>"A dog." Ron answered, smiling at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>"So with us matching with patronus the feelings are there and growing." Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly." Ron nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Harry. "What's your patronus?"</p><p> </p><p>"A stag."</p><p> </p><p>"Severus' is a doe. What does that mean?" he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared. "That you should keep your nose out of my business!" he snapped and turned to see Hermione frowning, as though in deep thought. "Hermione? What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mine is an otter." she whispered as she looked at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew she was thinking of the other week when Sirius was happily playing and chasing her patronus for a few hours. "Hermione..."</p><p> </p><p>"I need to read more into this." she said before hurrying away.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus was taking advantage of some quiet time and was reading through one of his books when a banging of his door had him jumping to his feet, wand in hand. "Well well Potter. Just what did you think would happen trying to break into Hogwarts? The dark lord will be most pleased."</p><p> </p><p>"In my fourth year you accused me of stealing from your stores to make polyjuice potion again even though I didn't make it in first place, the only thing I had from your stores that year was Gillyweed to help me breathe underwater which is what Dobby stole for me. Albus is alive as is Sirius, I saw Albus tonight when I shouted at him before storming out."</p><p> </p><p>Severus lowered his wand. "What has happened that has had you storming in here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Draco is an arse! Stupid smirking bastard."</p><p> </p><p>"You are seventeen, you are supposed to ignore his taunts Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"There weren't taunts as such, its the smug bastard look he gets when he knows I can't argue against him."</p><p> </p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p> </p><p>"I saw him and Ron, him sitting on Ron's knee, glued at the lips."</p><p> </p><p>Severus couldn't help it, he chuckled at the sour look on Harry's face. "And this upset you?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. We were talking about patronus'. Ron's is a dog and Malfoy is known as ferret as that is what he got turned into in fourth year."</p><p> </p><p>"That is a match then."</p><p> </p><p>"Hermione is panicking as she overheard and remembered how her patronus is an otter which Sirius was happily playing with for a few hours the other week. Severus. Does Sirius like Hermione?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Harry. It is only since she turned seventeen, I have noticed how he watches her."</p><p> </p><p>"You never lie to me Severus."</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't and I don't intend to start now."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. "Malfoy was taunting me because your patronus is a doe and mine is a stag."</p><p> </p><p>"That doesn't have to mean anything, yours is a stag because that is what your fathers animagus was."</p><p> </p><p>"Luna's patronus is a rabbit, rabbits love plants, she is with Neville!"</p><p> </p><p>"Does it frighten you so much that our patronus matching means we should be together?" Severus asked as he walked closer to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"If I was asked that a few weeks ago it would have done, since then I have seen a side to you I never knew existed."</p><p> </p><p>"Does it frighten you now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not frightened, just confused. If it is only mind body and soul then why am I starting to feel different about you? It isn't friendship as such as I know what that feels like with Ron and Hermione, this feels like friendship plus something else."</p><p> </p><p>"If I might make a suggestion. You talk about all of this with Miss Granger, you can tell her all of this and she in turn will tell you about what she has no doubt read up about patronus' you can come to a conclusion together."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't you just tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I could but it is all the more better to discover it on your own instead of being told." Severus explained.</p><p> </p><p>Harry went back to the room of requirement and not being able to find Hermione, he used his coin to see where she was, crossing the corridor, he opened the door and walked down the spiral steps and saw Hermione sat on the bottom one. He sat down beside her and let her place her head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius Harry, he is twenty years older than me."</p><p> </p><p>"So is Severus with me Hermione. And I am bonded to him."</p><p> </p><p>"Only in mind, body and soul Harry. You are obviously seeing him in a different light as you no longer call him Snape. But Sirius likes me in that way, I checked that book of yours you are using to learn and looked up the true meaning of what Sirius called me. My patronus fits him."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sniffed. "How does it feel Harry? Falling for someone you tell yourself you are not supposed to?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and placed his arm around Hermione, letting her weep. "It feels like this." he whispered, thinking of Severus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Couldn't help using that bit from the film :D<br/>Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few minutes silence, Harry spoke. "Hermione, what did you mean that book I am using to learn?"</p><p> </p><p>"When you and Severus call each other. He is teaching you." Hermione answered as she pulled away. She laughed at Harry's confused look. "He calls you one word, you not knowing what to means, look it up, find out what it means so you then in turn want to call him back so you look through the book learning new words trying to find one that fits him."</p><p> </p><p>"How am I so oblivious?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Harry, you are not oblivious, he is just very clever."</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius has broke into Bella's vault tonight, he is to get another horcrux."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip. "I hope he will be okay, but how are we supposed to destroy them?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know."</p><p> </p><p>"How did you destroy the diary in your second year?"</p><p> </p><p>"With a Basilisk fang...." Harry stood up. "That will still be in the chamber! I need to tell Severus." he hurried to the door but stopped and turned to Hermione who smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Go Harry, this is important."</p><p> </p><p>Harry hurried to the second floor and walked in the girls bathroom and stopped in front of the sinks. He thought of a happy memory and conjured his patronus, he jumped back in shock at the animal sat in front of him. What happened to his stag? As he saw the animal rise up he told him the message and watched as the animal disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>He dropped back against the sinks, he now knew, his patronus suited Severus. It could move about and not be seen, defend itself, put up fights and survive. </p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Severus walked into the girls bathroom on the second floor and found Harry sat on the floor with his back against the wall. "When did it change into a Raven Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up. "I am guessing when I realised something tonight. How Raven birds are I think it suits you best."</p><p> </p><p>"Well they are one of the smartest animals. Does it frighten you Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"My patronus has changed too Harry, it changed a while ago, I knew what it meant as soon as it did."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I see?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus conjured his patronus and Harry watched it walk around. "Badger?"</p><p> </p><p>"It is a honey badger Harry. Honey badgers are known for their strength, ferocity and toughness, just like a certain someone else I know."</p><p> </p><p>"Me?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus held his hand out and helped Harry stand. "Yes Harry, you. What is it you wanted me here for?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well Sirius might get a horcrux tonight. I destroyed one in my second year with a basilisk fang, the snake I killed is still down there." Harry walked over to the sinks and hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Severus watched as the sinks moved and created a passage way, he walked to the edge and looked down the black hole that seemed never ending.</p><p> </p><p>"It is a slide Severus." Harry explained before putting his arm out. "Age before beauty." he smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Severus glared. "Don't you mean brains before brawn." he answered before jumping down, Harry's laughter following him down right to the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>Severus landed on what looked like a pile of bones, he stood up and started to brush himself down as Harry appeared, going right into him and knocking him on his back once more, Harry on top.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine Harry." Severus answered as he stood up once more. "After you."</p><p> </p><p>"Brawn before brains?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Or stupidity before cleverness." Severus said, smirking when Harry chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>Harry moved forwards and despite him knowing it would be empty, he still had his wand out just in case.</p><p> </p><p>"What is all this rubble?" Severus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It's when Lockhart went to obliviate me and Ron with Ron's wand, of course it was broken so it backfired on him."</p><p> </p><p>"Fool." Severus murmured as he, along with Harry, moved all the rubble aside so they could move further forwards.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just through here." Harry said as he looked ahead, when he got no answer he turned to see Severus with the snake skin, kneeling down with a small blade as he was getting some of the snake skin. "Can you still use that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I would not collect it if I couldn't. There is a very large fortune down here in potion ingredients."</p><p> </p><p>"Well you might as well have it all Severus."</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked up at Harry and slowly stood. "Are you aware you just called me by my given name?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't apologise."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. "Through here."</p><p> </p><p>Once they reached where the snake was what Harry had killed five years previous, Harry stood and watched Severus, trying to look as though he wasn't studying the older man.</p><p> </p><p>Severus had walked all around the head, waving his wand to open the mouth wider, expecting the fangs, he pulled out his blade and touched a fang, he waved his wand and loosened the tooth, stepping back quickly when a fluid oozed out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched as Severus took two jars and managed to fill them both with the venom, he took such care in what he was doing, he moved on next to the fangs, wrapping them up carefully as he placed them in the back he unshrunk, labelling each one, he moved next to the skin and scales. Harry watched how he waved his wand, the movements he made, such grace and gentleness. He couldn't believe how different the man was to how he always thought he would be.</p><p> </p><p>"All done."</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to say something when an otter came bounding up to them both, Hermione's voice ringing out in the chamber. "Harry Sirius is back, he is injured, Poppy is with him, come as quick as you can."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked worried at Severus. "I need to see him!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus walked over to Harry and placed his arm out. "Hold on, being Headmaster I can apparate us straight there."</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Harry touched Severus' arm, they were both in a private room, Sirius laying unconscious in bed, Hermione sat in chair at side of him, Ron and Draco standing behind her and Poppy leaning over Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened? He will be alright won't he?" Harry said as he hurried over to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Poppy stepped away and seeing Severus she walked over to him and started to whisper to him, Harry saw how Severus nodded once, not taking his eyes from Sirius before Poppy left the side room.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus please?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked at Harry. "He got the goblet but it was on his way out that he got hit with an object, Bill managed to deflect the curse it carried but not in time so Sirius didn't get the full effect of the curse."</p><p> </p><p>"How long?" Harry sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh no Harry, he will be fine, if he got the full effect it would have killed him, he owes Bill his life, under Poppy's care and potions I will personally make he will be up and about in a few days." Severus explained, watching as Harry sagged with relief before turning to face his godfather again.</p><p> </p><p>Severus stood and watched Harry closely, the look Draco was giving him did not go unnoticed, he understood now when Harry called him a smug bastard. "Change your face or I will do it for you!" he snapped, making the blond jump.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you even know what face I was pulling? You wasn't even looking at me."</p><p> </p><p>Severus glanced across at Draco. "I see everything. Mr Weasley, please take the insufferable know it all back to the room of requirement and get teaching the younger ones who want to fight, once this horcrux has been destroyed the dark lord will be losing patience."</p><p> </p><p>"How dare you call Hermione an insufferable know it all!" Ron snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"He wasn't talking about Hermione Ron." Harry said as he sat on the edge of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco huffed and glared at Severus before leaving the room, Ron following.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Sirius started to moan and mumble.</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius?" Harry asked, quickly looking at Severus. "What's wrong with him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... my...nee..." Sirius moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood up and leaned over the bed and took Sirius' hand in hers. "I'm here Sirius." she said, a soothing hand running over his forehead, pushing his hair back.</p><p> </p><p>Severus reached forwards and took Harry's arm. "Come on, Harry, I think you can agree, Sirius is in good hands."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up to see Harry grinning at her. "Oh shut up." she smiled before giving Sirius her full attention.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a week later and Harry was standing behind one of the pillars in Severus' office at the top of the stairs. The students that Draco had been teaching had all mastered it and from what he could hear, they were better than the Carrow twins.</p><p> </p><p>Severus snapped and stood up. "Are you both actually standing there and telling me a bunch of idiotic eleven year olds are beating you?"</p><p> </p><p>"We have searched each dormitory Snape they are no longer staying there so we can not catch them unaware. All exits are sealed so they are still in the grounds somewhere!" Alecto yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"What would you have me do? Just because I have been here all my life I know every hide out and secret passageway? Dumbledore didn't even know and he was here a lot longer than me, but if you are struggling I will be more than happy to inform our lord that you need help."</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you think we came to you."</p><p> </p><p>"I have sealed off every secret passage way and hiding place I know of, you seem to forget it is not just first years missing it is all ages, meaning they have more advanced wizards and witches with them, teaching them, keeping them safe. Find them all! I don't care what you have to do but do it fast! The dark lord will not be happy if he finds out."</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked down the spiral stairs and stood beside Severus once the Carrow twins had left. "What are we going to do about them Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked at the office door to which the Carrows just walked out of. "Ever heard of the muggle fairy tale of Hansel and Gretel Harry?" he asked, smirking when he saw Harry smile.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!" Hermione snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked into his and Severus' quarters to see Hermione and Sirius standing by the fire, Hermione had her arms folded, he knew that stance and look, Sirius had no chance.</p><p> </p><p>"You are not coming with me Hermione, I don't care how good your charm work is to change your appearance, you are not coming with me as a woman walking her dog to spy on death eaters! It is too dangerous." Sirius argued.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care what you say, I am coming, if something happens we have each others back."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shook his head. "No. I don't care what you say or do Hermione, You. Are. Not. Coming."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione unfolded her arms and placing her hands on Sirius' shoulders, she stood up on tiptoe and kissed Sirius full on the mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as Hermione's hand went in Sirius' hair and pulled him flush against her before pulling back.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius cleared his throat. "You can come."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled. "Of course I can, we leave in one hour." she turned and left, smiling at Harry and giving him a wink as she walked past him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked over to Sirius. "You just agreed to letting her come with you just because she kissed you?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius blinked and looked at Harry. "Did you see how she kissed me? Of course I agreed, I will agree if I want more of them."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed. "I think what has given her courage is her finding out you like her, when you was unconscious, you murmured her name, only calmed down when she held your hand and stroked your hair."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smirked. "Yeah, I was awake Harry. You are a Gryffindor Harry. Gryffindor is courage, but you were also suited to Slytherin use your traits of both houses and claim him as yours."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't deny it pup in fear of me not approving, you are starting to feel different towards Severus, your patronus has changed that has suited him, you make excuses to be in his presence." Sirius walked over and placed his hand on his godsons shoulder. "We are at war pup, a war which we will be all lucky to survive, grab what happiness you can while you can, you will forever regret it if you survive and the want you want dies without ever knowing."</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius we are only just starting to get along and talk without arguing."</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me on this Harry, if you kiss him, I promise you he will kiss you back."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ron called everyone to attention in the room of requirement. "Now listen up everyone. The Carrows are not happy with you all fighting back, they have gone to the Headmaster to do something about it as they daren't let you know who know that a bunch of twelve year olds are better at them in dueling. Now our Headmaster has a plan, the Carrows are going to be punished for all they have done to you and the one who is going to punish them is you know who himself."</p><p> </p><p>"How?" A second year called out.</p><p> </p><p>Ron smiled. "Hansel and Gretel." he answered.</p><p> </p><p>Those who didn't know who they were, were asking others to explain.</p><p> </p><p>"Breadcrumbs?" one called out.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stepped forwards. "Severus has told the Carrows they are to search for us all as they know we no longer sleep in our dorms as they have gone to surprise us and get their own back by hexing us while we sleep. Severus has the plan. We leave a trail for them to follow, let them think they are getting close to finding out where we all now live. What we need is two second years brave enough to let you know who see. Not in person, in memory he will just see two second years."</p><p> </p><p>A second year Hufflepuff bravely stepped forwards, with one hand she pulled her hair back and everyone saw the mark on her cheek going down to her neck which was slowly healing, would no doubt leave a scar. "They did this to me and said I will be forever ugly and no one will ever want me, if the war didn't kill me then I would grow old all alone and ugly. Use me."</p><p> </p><p>Draco moved forwards and hugged the girl close. "They only know what ugly is as they see it every day in not only themselves but when they look in the mirror. You are beautiful Emily and I dare anyone say different. Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>A second year Slytherin stepped forwards and taking Emily's hand, he smiled at her. "And me." he said.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione walked into the shrieking shack with Padfoot and followed the pathway before they both stepped out on to Hogwarts grounds. "I am glad I went with you Sirius, you couldn't go in that place with no pets allowed but charming me to look like that they looked ready to beg to let me in, I am just hoping the order got to that orphanage before the death eaters did." she whispered as she looked down at Padfoot who gave a little whine in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was sat on the settee in front of the fire, his leg going up and down as he was bouncing the leg on the ball of his foot.</p><p> </p><p>"Will you stop that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry Severus but what if the order did not get there in time?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do not doubt the order Harry. Hermione and Black alerted them, hopefully in time,"</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. "How did you know about Hansel and Gretel?</p><p> </p><p>Severus put his book down and looked at Harry. "I know all the muggle fairy tales Harry. Despite living in the wizarding world I still know all about the muggle world, it might shock you to know I like to keep up with what new films bring out, anything eye catching I do go and see it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked. "You go to the cinema?"</p><p> </p><p>"You seem shocked Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry was just about to answer when the door opened and Hermione and Padfoot walked in.</p><p> </p><p>Severus turned and saw Hermione standing there, a dog by her side. "Oh look Harry. It's beauty and the beast."</p><p> </p><p>Harry cocked his head to the side. "Really? I would have gone with lady and the tramp."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius transformed back and while looking at Harry, he pointed at Severus, "do not! Get like him." he warned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed a little before looking at Hermione. "Well?"</p><p> </p><p>"We can only hope Harry until we hear something."</p><p> </p><p>Just then a Horse patronus came gliding through and stopped in front of Severus who stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Death eaters detained, orphanage safe." came Molly's voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and smiled when Sirius placed his arm around her and held her close.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Severus. "You were right."</p><p> </p><p>"I usually am." Severus answered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked across and saw Hermione in Sirius' arms and smiled. "Well done Hermione."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?<br/>Chapter 7 up tomorrow :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emily and Justin stayed close together and started to look around as they made their way across the entrance hall. "I am ready for my bed." Emily said.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." Justin replied as he looked around.</p><p> </p><p>"They are following," Justin whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"We can tell the others how we fought back and beat them." Emily laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to see you smiling again Emily."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Justin."</p><p> </p><p>They both looked around before opening the door and walking out, both of them smiling when they heard the Carrows following. "Honestly how did they make death eaters if they can't even follow two twelve year olds." Justin said, making Emily giggle.</p><p> </p><p>The Carrows followed the two twelve year olds. "That girl is getting better, when I get hold of her unaware I will give her a matching scar on her other cheek." Amycus hissed.</p><p> </p><p>Alecto nodded, agreeing with her brother before throwing her arm across. "Wait!"</p><p> </p><p>They both stopped and watched as the two second years looked around before disappearing into the whomping willow.</p><p> </p><p>"That leads to the shrieking shack." Amycus said. "That is where they all are! Lets get them!"</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Alecto hissed. "We have only seen them two go in, for all we know it could be just them two in there, we wait and watch now, we see more going in there then we know where they are all sleeping."</p><p> </p><p>"What do we do if they are all sleeping in there?" Amycus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"We take a leaf out of Bella's book, burn it to the ground while they are all sleeping."Alecto snided, her brother smiling at the plan.</p><p> </p><p>Emily and Justin walked into the shrieking shack and looked at Draco. "They followed us but haven't come in."</p><p> </p><p>"No they won't. They will want to see more come in and make sure we are all living here." Draco answered. "We have more students soon, over the next week they will see more enter here, as soon as you enter, you take this passage way." Draco walked over to a statue and waving his wand, it moved to the side to reveal a trap door. Opening the door a small stairway was shown. "Walk down here, follow the path it will lead you to a spare room in Severus' old potion quarters, from there you floo up to the room of requirement, spread it around."</p><p> </p><p>Justin and Emily nodded and along with Draco they walked down the steps and followed the tunnel back up to the castle.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, walking out of the bathroom he saw the fire dying down in the living room, walking further in he walked around the chair and saw Severus fast asleep in the chair, an open book on his knee.</p><p> </p><p>Walking carefully closer, he reached forwards and placed his hands on the book, jumping when hands grabbed his wrists, he looked up and saw Severus looking at him. "How much of a light sleeper are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"My kind of work Harry I always have been." Severus said as he stood up. His hands never leaving Harry's wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked deep into Severus' eyes. "Have the Carrows said anything?"</p><p> </p><p>"They have been watching for a few days, they believe all the students sleep in the shrieking shack, they said they will attack in a few days." Severus answered, his eyes leaving Harry's and moving down to take in the sight of Harry in just a towel.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt himself blush as he noticed Severus looking, maybe Sirius was right...</p><p> </p><p>"You ought to dry Harry and change." Severus sighed as he let go of Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. "Good night Severus."</p><p> </p><p>Severus watched as Harry walked away. "Good night Harry."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two days later, Severus watched from a window as the Carrows froze the whomping willow before walking inside. He smirked and turned away to see McGonagall standing there. "Minerva."</p><p> </p><p>"You are looking tired friend."</p><p> </p><p>Severus gave a small smile. "I am, my days are spent between the order and you know who. How are keeping Minerva? The Carrows are not doing anything to you are they?"</p><p> </p><p>"No Severus, they wouldn't dare,"</p><p> </p><p>Severus chuckled, "even I wouldn't dare fight against you Minerva. The Carrows won't be a problem much longer, you know who will see to that."</p><p> </p><p>Minerva smiled. "I do like this plan Severus, they do need to be stopped,"</p><p> </p><p>"And they will be, I want to kill them myself with what they are doing to my students, especially what they have done to Emily, I am currently working on a potion that will hopefully make it so she doesn't have a scar."</p><p> </p><p>"I hate how people look at you and see what you have had to make them see."</p><p> </p><p>"The students know who I now am Minerva, Harry finally knows who I am, he has even had a go at Albus for what he has done."</p><p> </p><p>"I hear you also have had a go at Albus for how he has treated Harry, what were your words? Been raising him like a pig for slaughter?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well-"</p><p> </p><p>"Severus. I agree, Albus is blind to the bigger picture, all of us will win this war. All of us will help Harry with whatever needs to be done to survive, he has put too much pressure on that young mans shoulders, you thought he would have learned when he did it to you."</p><p> </p><p>"He won't admit it Minerva, I know what it is like with all that pressure, I will not have Harry feeling all of that pressure also, Albus goes on as if we are all doomed if Harry doesn't do as he is told." Severus sighed. "Be careful Minerva." he said as he walked away.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following day, Draco and Ron placed a hair in the polyjuice potion and drank, both of them pulling faces and watched in the mirror as they both changed into Justin and Emily. Draco turned to Ron. "I don't see why I had to be the girl."</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed. "Who is bottom in our relationship Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not my fault my arse is so desirable." Draco mumbled, making Ron laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on then, show time." Ron said and walked out of the unused classroom with Draco, letting themselves been seen by the Carrows.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry handed Severus his cloak. "Be careful Severus please."</p><p> </p><p>Severus took his cloak and threw it over his shoulders. "Thank you Harry. And try not to worry, it isn't me he will be mad at."</p><p> </p><p>Severus walked into Malfoy Manor and up the steps that led to the big room he knew the dark lord favourited. He stepped into the room and bowed his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus. What brings you here?" Voldemort hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"I have come to inquire about the Carrows. Are they on a mission?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mission? I don't give them two missions, they are not my best recruits. Why do you inquire?"</p><p> </p><p>"They have not been seen at the school since yesterday afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort stood up. "Explain!"</p><p> </p><p>"They came to me just over a week ago, said a couple of students were giving them trouble, fighting back, they meant to surprise them in their dormitories but a lot of students are no longer sleeping there, they have found somewhere else to rest their head. I told them to find out where they were staying and deal with them. Over the week they have informed me they had an idea of where, they just had to wait but they have not been seen since yesterday afternoon."</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort hissed. "This displeases me Severus, students don't answer back to you let alone fight back."</p><p> </p><p>Just then the Carrows appeared at Voldemort's feet, bound and gagged.</p><p> </p><p>The Carrows looked around and found their eyes go wide when they saw Voldemort looking down at them, anger in his features.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort waved his wand and the Carrows were free to move and speak. "Speak!"</p><p> </p><p>Amycus looked around and saw Severus. "Snitch!"</p><p> </p><p>"Severus is no snitch!" Voldemort screamed. "Speak! Explain yourselves! Actually, don't bother, I will see for myself!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus stepped forwards. "May I see also my lord?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Severus, as reward for bringing this to my attention."</p><p> </p><p>The Carrows walked into the shrieking shack and found themselves bound and gagged, looking around they saw two second years come into view. "Thank Lucius Malfoy for letting us know where to send you, telling his son who in turn told us." Emily said as she pointed her wand at the Carrows.</p><p> </p><p>When pulled back from the memory, Severus scoffed. "Two second years? You have been beaten by not only two second years but one is a Hufflepuff!"</p><p> </p><p>"Severus is right, crucio!" Voldemort sneered, watching as the Carrow withered as they cried in pain, he let it go on for a few minutes before ending the spell. "I will deal with you both more thoroughly later." he snapped and flicking his wand, the disappeared from sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus. You will have Dawlish and Macnair taking over the Carrows."</p><p> </p><p>"If I may my lord." Severus dared as he stepped forwards. "If they start on the students they will start fighting back so in a way all they are doing is teaching the students dueling which will help them when we start to fight."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you suggest Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>"I believe Umbridge had the right idea two years ago. She didn't have any of them learning. She had them all reading a book, a beginners guide in magic, learn the basic spells. If all the students are doing is reading that then they are not learning. I will have all the library sealed off and you can place a dementor outside the doors so no student will go in there so they will not be learning anything, if they are still learning then they will be able to fight when the time comes."</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort walked back and forth. "You have a point there Severus." he stopped pacing and looked up. "I will get it sorted, you get back to Hogwarts and get that library sealed off. No more learning. What do you give the students for punishment Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>"I send them into the forbidden forest with that oaf Hagrid when he visits Aragog, Hagrid can not keep an eye on all of Aragog's children,"</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort actually laughed. "That babbling oaf doesn't pay attention, and Aragog's children can not resist fresh meat. I like it Severus. I will have them assign any student to do that with Hagrid. We could have a few students lost that way with luck."</p><p> </p><p>Severus bowed his head. "My lord." he said before turning and leaving.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was pacing back and forth in front of a roaring fire, looking up at the clock every couple of minutes, when the door to the quarters opened, he stopped and looked up to see Severus walk in. "Severus!" he said as he hurried over. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes running all over Severus.</p><p> </p><p>Severus allowed himself a small smile at Harry's concern. "I am fine Harry. I would have been here sooner but I was telling Draco and Ron first so they could tell all the others."</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't at all happy with the Carrows, he cast crucio on them and sent them somewhere to deal with later. He is sending in their place, Dawlish and Mcnair."</p><p> </p><p>"But they are worse than the Carrows!"</p><p> </p><p>"I know Harry, but I have managed to convince Voldemort that casting spells on students and having them fight back is like teaching them dueling for when we fight. Remember what toad woman had you doing in classes?"</p><p> </p><p>"Reading magic for beginners?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. He is giving Dawlish and Macnair strict instructions to just have them reading that and if they answer back they are to go with Hagrid when he talks to Aragog. So far into the forest is a small hut, the students can go there with Hagrid and come back only looking scared and worried, every now and then one can go back to the room of requirement having them believe Aragog's children have eaten well. I am to shut the library and a dementor will be guarding the doors but I have passages you can still get in and learn."</p><p> </p><p>"So they will be safe? No more students getting hexed and hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus smiled down at the Gryffindor. "No Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and threw his arms around Severus and kissed him hard before pulling back. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Severus cupped Harry's face gently. "I am not." he whispered and leaned down and captured Harry's lips in a gentle kiss, smiling into the kiss when he saw Harry's arms drop before his body went lax. Wrapping one arm around Harry, he kept the younger man standing as he deepened the kiss, pulling back only when air was needed. He looked down and smirked at the dreamy look on the younger mans face.</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius was right." Harry breathed.</p><p> </p><p>"About?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I kiss you, you will kiss me back."</p><p> </p><p>"I would like to do more."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled. "I will not stop you."　</p><p> </p><p>Taking Harry's hand, Severus led him into the room Harry had not stepped foot in since living in those quarters. His bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Comment or kudos?<br/>Chapter 8 up tomorrow :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This Chapter is dedicated to Trickster32. Never misses a chapter without commenting and making me smile with their thoughts :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco was walking to go and see Severus when he was grabbed as he turned the corner, the man putting his arm around Draco, the Slytherin kicked his leg back, kicking his attacker in the shins, hearing him cry out, Draco turned and swept the man off his feet and quickly straddled the persons chest, pointing his wand at the throat in front of him. "Cousin?"</p><p> </p><p>The man blinked. "Baby dragon?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius. What are you doing grabbing me like that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you was Hermione."</p><p> </p><p>"Wait that is worse! You was going to grab and attack her?"</p><p> </p><p>"You do know we are together yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"What made you think I was her? She has long brown hair, mine is short and blond."</p><p> </p><p>"It is dark baby dragon, plus she said she would meet me here, got me all worked up and told me to wait here."</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed as he climbed off Sirius. "Hermione is fast asleep. Did you do something to upset her?"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stood up. "No, I mean she was a bit off when I asked her something but I thought all was forgiven and forgotten when she made moves on me and then told me to wait here and she will be back in ten minutes."</p><p> </p><p>"What did you ask her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well she was making a potion for her lady time of month. I only asked her why she had to have a potion to get through it, its only a period."</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at his cousin like he had three heads. "Are you serious? That is like you getting kicked in the bollocks and when you go down with eyes watering she says to you 'why the dramatics its not that bad'. Honestly Sirius."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius sighed. "I will make it up to her. Where were you going?"</p><p> </p><p>"To see Severus. I will tell you as we walk." Draco said and as they both made their way to Severus and Harry's quarters.</p><p> </p><p>By the time they had got to the office, Sirius had been filled in about getting rid of Carrows and what was to be done in lessons now.</p><p> </p><p>"So the older students will be teaching the younger ones?" Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Of course you volunteering and showing you are happy to be there might get you on speaking terms with Hermione again." Draco stopped when he reached the quarters. "Something is wrong."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius pulled his wand out.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus has a charm on the fire to have it burning all night as he is sometimes up in the night and comes and sits out here so the fire keeps off the chill."</p><p> </p><p>"And it's out." Sirius said as he walked further in and looked at the settee where Harry had been sleeping, the cover folded up and in the corner with two pillows. "Where is Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco laid his wand in his palm. "Point me Severus Snape."</p><p> </p><p>The wand spun before pointing at a closed door.</p><p> </p><p>"Lab?" Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Bedroom." Draco answered and walking over with Sirius, he opened the bedroom door and felt his eyes go wide while Sirius smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"You owe me a galleon." the older man whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco blinked. "Nothing until we know for sure who made the first move." he said as he closed the bedroom door but not before looking one more time on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Severus lay on his side, Harry's back pressed against his front, an arm protectively across the Gryffindor who was snuggled into the hold and warmth the Headmaster gave, they both looked so peaceful, allowing a small smile, he closed the door quietly.</p><p> </p><p>"That's done it." Harry mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>"I shall never live this down, of all the people to find out and see us it had to be smug arse and mutt." Severus mumbled back into Harry's neck, placing a kiss there and getting a hum in response before they tightened their hold on each other and drifted back off to sleep.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sirius and Draco walked into the room of requirement and looked around at everyone sleeping, Sirius walked over to where Hermione was and saw her on her side, fast asleep, he sat down on the floor behind her and looked up at Draco. "Get some sleep baby dragon."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. "I still can't believe you said that to Hermione. "</p><p> </p><p>"I haven't had a woman since before I got locked up Draco, I need to learn all over again." Sirius whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"That isn't an excuse, I haven't had a woman full stop and I know not to say what you did." Draco answered.</p><p> </p><p>"When you've spent thirteen years with nightmares and dementors as your company you forget how to speak at all, only scream."</p><p> </p><p>"I think I would take dementors over you know who." Draco said with a frown on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius laid on his back and sighed. "No baby dragon. You wouldn't, trust me completely on that." he said as he turned on to his side, his back now facing Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco walked around Sirius and Hermione and looked down to see Sirius with his eyes closed, waiting for sleep to take him, and Hermione wide awake, looking straight at him.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry moaned as he slowly woke up, using his wand he saw that it had just gone six in the morning, he stretched a little and froze when he felt a hardness, slowly reaching around, he placed his hand on the clothed hardness, he cupped it gently, getting a feel for it, "Merlin Severus how big are you?" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Afraid I won't fit?" Severus mumbled into the back of his neck, the hot breath making Harry shiver slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Afraid it will hurt."</p><p> </p><p>Severus pulled Harry on to his back and looked down at him. "Hurt you? Never Harry, I will admit first time can do but I will make it as painless as possible when we finally do."</p><p> </p><p>"So you are okay that we waited?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course Harry, you wanting to give me something as precious as that... No rush Harry. You have had everything taken from you, having to do things when you were too young. This is something no one can force you to give up. You do so when good and ready and to whoever you deem worthy."</p><p> </p><p>Harry placed his hand on Severus' face. "You are worthy Severus. It is yours, I plan to win this war and both of us survive it. I also tend to tell all of those who expect me to be an auror and marry a woman and have lots of children to fuck off as it is my life and I am going to live it how I like. And what I like is to spend the rest of my life growing old and grey with you."</p><p> </p><p>"You do not want to be an auror?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I have done enough fighting." Harry answered before getting up on his knees. "Now. Flat on your back please Severus."</p><p> </p><p>Severus frowned and laid on his back, looking up at Harry. "Well?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry picked his wand up. "You pleasured me last night, I couldn't even touch you let alone see you, I want to see you, all of you." he answered and pointing his wand at Severus he muttered. "Divesto!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus' sleep pants and underwear disappeared leaving him laying on his back completely naked. "Those sleep pants better be folded up in a safe place Harry." he warned, but Harry wasn't listening, he was too busy looking.</p><p> </p><p>"You can touch your bonded Harry, I don't bite. Much." Severus added when he saw Harry's hand twitching a little while he bit his lip, looking at the Slytherin's cock that was hardening under a lustful gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Harry reached out and was about to touch when...</p><p> </p><p>"Harry? Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus growled. "Draco! Is someone dead?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Is someone dying?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Missing or kidnapped?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Then fuck off!"</p><p> </p><p>"But I don't know where Harry is." came the amused reply.</p><p> </p><p>"You know full well where he is as you and that mutt saw last night, now fuck off!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay I am going, but don't forget the meeting in half hour."</p><p> </p><p>"Merlin!" Severus growled and got off the bed and stormed into the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Severus was just washing his hair when he felt a pair of hands on his stomach, a hand going lower, fingers curling around his still hard cock.</p><p> </p><p>"You wash yourself, I will wash and make sure this is clean." Harry whispered against his shoulder as his hand got faster.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone was gathered in the library when Severus came through the floo, turning quickly and catching Harry who followed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled up at Severus. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>"You are welcome."</p><p> </p><p>"Severus, what has you so-"</p><p> </p><p>"Finish that question Draco. I dare you." Severus warned as he let go of Harry and stood in front of everyone. "Now then. Straight to the point. Horcruxes. There was a diary which Harry destroyed in his second year. A ring that has been destroyed, a locket that has been destroyed. The dark lord's snake which I will kill. A goblet we have which will be destroyed today. There are two more and Harry will let us know when we destroy the goblet."</p><p> </p><p>"How will Harry know?" Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed. "Because I am one. Severus told me everything, when you know who killed my parents that night he made a horcrux he never meant to make, he doesn't even know about it himself, when the curse rebounded it latched itself onto the only living thing there. Me."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Harry." Hermione sniffed. "So you will die?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not if I have anything to do with it." Severus snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"We destroy this Horcrux, Harry feels it, he sees he dark lord checking his others." Severus explained as he looked around the order members before looking at Harry. "Are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a deep breath. "Ready."</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked at everyone, "I will use a spell to make it look like Harry is alone in a tent somewhere, if they are all a part of the dark lord he might see who destroys them, we can't take the risk." he explained.</p><p> </p><p>Severus took a basilisk fang out of his robes along with the goblet Sirius got and gave it to Harry, waving his wand so Harry looked like he was in a tent on his own, he stepped back. Harry looked around to make sure it looked like he was alone and then stabbed it causing it to shoot across the room, smoke rising up taking the form of Voldemort's face that roared in anger,  Harry gasped and dropped to his knees, he crouched down and placed his hand over his head, he watched Voldemort's anguish as he went and checked the other places. Once the vision went, Harry cleared the spell so he could once again see everyone. </p><p> </p><p>"Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked straight at Severus. "I saw Nagini and then I saw Hogwarts and the Ravenclaw flag."</p><p> </p><p>"The diadem." Severus whispered. "Luna!"</p><p> </p><p>Luna hurried forwards.</p><p> </p><p>"The dark lord only hides things in priceless artefacts, Rowena Ravenclaw’s diadem, go and talk to the grey lady, it is vital we know where it is."</p><p> </p><p>Luna nodded and disappeared through the floo.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at Severus. "When that one gets destroyed and you are getting rid of Nagini, how do we get rid of the one in me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Stabbing you is out of the question so you will need a dark curse. Killing curse. But don't worry Harry, it will only kill the Horcrux in you, not you."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you certain?"</p><p> </p><p>"Very Harry, trust me."</p><p> </p><p>"With my life."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you trust Longbottom?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked across at Neville who frowned. "With my life."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. Because he is going to be the one who casts the killing curse at you."</p><p> </p><p>"Me?" Neville screeched. </p><p> </p><p>Harry ignored Neville stuttering to look at Severus. "You have a plan?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Severus answered before looking at Neville. "Longbottom!" he snapped. "You will not kill Harry, you will only destroy the horcrux inside him, calm yourself."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stepped forwards. "What is the plan Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>"We are all fighting to live a peaceful life, no longer live in fear but also fighting to avenge, get back at being hurt in the past. Yes Harry lost his parents but that is not as bad as what Neville has lost."</p><p> </p><p>"How can you say that! Harry has no parents!" Sirius snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Without taking his eyes from Sirius, Severus asked Harry. "Do you miss your parents Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" Ron gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"How can I miss what I never had Ron? Yes they were my parents, they gave their life for me to live, you know who took away the only family I could have had and for that I will make sure we are all rid of him, but how can I miss people I never even knew? Severus is right. What Neville has suffered is worse."</p><p> </p><p>Neville cleared his throat. "Bellatrix crucio'd my parents to the point of insanity, they are alive but living at st mungo's. I go and see them every month. They say hello to me and then just sit, they don't even know I am their son. My parents are alive, they see me every month but they have no idea who I am and never will."</p><p> </p><p>Severus broke the silence by clearing his throat. "Neville will get his revenge on Bellatrix but not by killing her, but by setting her up." he said. When everyone frowned, Severus smirked and began to tell everyone just what his plan was.</p><p> </p><p>After telling everyone his plan to which everyone was smiling to, he finished the meeting. "One more thing. Talk among the students about who is to be 'eaten' by Aragog. They won't be going to class anymore but can have plenty to do in the room of requirement."</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone started to make their way from the library, Harry walked over to Severus and slid his arm around Severus' back, his hand resting on the older man's left side. "We will do this won't we Severus? I don't want to finally get you to only lose you now." he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"We will do this Harry." Severus whispered as he turned his head, his lips brushing against Harry's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius walked over to Hermione who was looking at Harry and Severus with a small smile. "Hermione love, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Sirius." Hermione said, cutting Sirius off as she turned to look at him. "I have a confession to make. I was awake the other night. I heard all that you told Draco. I had no idea, I am sorry to say I never thought of what you went through, how horrifying it was for you. I forget you went there when twenty one and when you came out you couldn't go out anywhere."</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't. I am sorry to say Hermione you don't have a man experienced in women. How to talk to them, understand them, I mean when I flirted with you I sounded like a teenager, we are only together because you made the first move." Sirius explained.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and cupped Sirius' cheek. "We will learn together."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius smiled and held Hermione's hand that was on his face. "Thank you. I mean I have had a partner before but that was before I went to azkaban, I have had no sexual contact at all since then."</p><p> </p><p>"So that is what has you constantly wound up. No action, surely you could have found a bitch out there somewhere while on the run." Severus murmured as he walked past.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus!" Harry cried as he walked past also, apologising to Sirius and Hermione as he hurried over to Severus.</p><p> </p><p>"Out of all the people in both magical and muggle world why did Harry have to fall for him?" Sirius murmured as he placed his arms around Hermione's waist.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled. "It's his humour Sirius, you have to learn to tell the difference between his insult and sarcasm." she explained.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was two days later when Ron and Draco volunteered to patrol and keep watch while a handful of students picked up necessary items from Hogsmeade. Once everyone had what they needed, they made to make their way back when one third year forgot something.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco take the others back I will stay with Tristan." Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked unsure. "We can wait-"</p><p> </p><p>"No Draco, it is getting late now, if need be I can apparate us back, get going."</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. "I will be as quick as I can." he said and quickly kissing Ron, Draco and the others hurried back.</p><p> </p><p>Ron watched them go before turning to Tristan. "Right then, know which shop you need?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do. Sorry Ron."</p><p> </p><p>"No need to apologise, go and get what you need, I will wait here for you. But remember, any trouble. Disillusionment Charm."</p><p> </p><p>Tristan nodded and hurried off.</p><p> </p><p>Ron was only alone for two minutes when he heard footsteps behind him, turning he saw Lucius Malfoy standing there.</p><p> </p><p>"Well well, Weasley out here all alone, where is your back up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Where is yours Malfoy? I don't need back up facing you."</p><p> </p><p>Lucius actually laughed. "Do you really think that the likes of you stand a chance, against me?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked over Lucius' shoulder and saw Tristan walk out the shop, his eyes going wide in fear before turning and running back to the castle, the charm taking over as he ran, making him disappear from view. "Question is, do you really think you stand a chance against me? I mean you tried to fight us a couple of years ago when we were fifteen, you lost then, you know who even lost to Harry when before he could even talk. You are pathetic Malfoy."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Draco!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned at his name and not seeing anyone, he took his wand out and looked around. "Show yourself!"</p><p> </p><p>Tristan waved his wand, revealing himself as he panted. "It's Ron! He is still back there." he panted as he pointed over his shoulder. "Your father is there!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco paled slightly. "The castle is just there, get going, warn others!" he called over his shoulder as he ran back to Hogsmeade, to Ron.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"You dare call me pathetic, it is the Weasley's that bring shame to the purebloods, keep sprouting more children than you can afford to feed, haven't got two knuts to rub together."</p><p> </p><p>"It isn't money that makes a person rich Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Lucius turned at the new voice and saw his son standing there. "Father to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing to me, Severus is more my father than you will ever be."</p><p> </p><p>"You can not escape it, no matter how hard you try, you will always be a Malfoy." Lucius snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked. "Not for long. As soon as we win this war I will no longer be a Malfoy."</p><p> </p><p>Ron slowly walked over to Draco and smiled at him. "You sure Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>"Never been more sure of anything else." he said, taking Ron's hand.</p><p> </p><p>Lucius paled. "No."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Malfoy, not only am I gay, I am in love with and will be marrying a Weasley and taking his name. Oh the shame! A Malfoy getting on his back for a Weasley."</p><p> </p><p>Lucius snarled and drew his wand. "Rather you not live than put me through that shame." he paused when he saw Ron stand in front of his son. "Or better yet, can not become a Weasley if the one you open your legs for is dead, but why make it quick and painless, no joy in that, no, let us make it slow and painful. Non cesset!"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius apparated behind Lucius in time to see a dark purple spell shoot from his wand and Draco pushing Ron out of the way and taking the spell before screaming in agony and dropping to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius knocked Lucius out with his wand, casting crucio on him a few times before sending him away. He ran over and dropped to his knees by Ron who looked scared. "Baby dragon." he whispered. He looked at Ron. "We need to get him back now, we don't have long."</p><p> </p><p>"What was that spell Sirius?" Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It is an evil one, slow and painful death if we don't act quick. It shuts down all your organs, having you in constant pain before shutting your heart down last."</p><p> </p><p>"No." Ron gasped. "I can't lose him."</p><p> </p><p>"Ron I need you to get Severus, he will know what to do, I will take him straight to Poppy, hurry now."</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded and used a feather light charm on Draco so Sirius could run with him before hurrying back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A long chapter I know but tehre was nowhere in the middle I could split it. Comment or Kudos?<br/>Chapter 9 up tomorrow :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus raised a single brow when Harry squeezed between the gap of himself and his desk and sat on his knee. "Are you not a little old to be sitting on my knee?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled. "No." he answered as he put his arm around the older mans neck. "I like being close to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Shocking to say when we bonded you hated me."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't hate you I was angry, I am no longer angry, I don't hate you, quite the opposite actually. And I know you want me, let me see your patronus again?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus sighed and waving his wand the honey badger burst forth.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still not sure why it changed to suit me."</p><p> </p><p>"I have already told you Harry, plus you haven't seen the underside of it."</p><p> </p><p>"It's belly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. It has a certain shape." Severus answered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry seeing Severus' eyes glance to his forehead when he spoke made him smile and kiss the older man.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone could burst in here Harry." Severus murmured against the Gryffindor's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't care." Harry sighed as he held Severus tighter, moving his lips to his neck. "Even the sorry excuse for death eaters here won't dare burst into your office without knocking first."</p><p> </p><p>Just then the door burst open and an out of breath Ron stood there.</p><p> </p><p>"No but evidently Mister Weasley dares."</p><p> </p><p>"Severus, Draco attacked by his father, Sirius has taken him to hospital wing he said only you can help." Ron panted.</p><p> </p><p>Severus held on to Harry, making sure he didn't fall as he stood up. "Why only me? Poppy is qualified."</p><p> </p><p>"The spell was for me but Draco pushed me away. We have to hurry!"</p><p> </p><p>"What was the spell Ron?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Non cesset."</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned to ask Severus something but he wasn't there. "He has apparated to Draco. Come on mate, you can tell me what that spell means on the way."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ron and Harry walked into the hospital wing to see Draco laying in one of the beds, Poppy was checking over him, Sirius was standing at the bottom of the bed looking at Draco and Severus was next to Sirius, looking at Draco with his arms folded.</p><p> </p><p>Ron walked over to the bed and sat in the chair next to it, reaching out and taking Draco's hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>"He will be fine in time Mister Weasley." Poppy said. "Severus worked wonders in time." she said, nodding to the Headmaster before walking back into her office.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked over and stood next to Severus, he looked at Draco who looked pale, to Severus who wouldn't take his eyes from his godson, lifting his hand, he placed it on Severus' arm. "Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>"Spread the word. When the dark lord brings the final battle here, no one is to touch Lucius Malfoy. He is mine."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded and with a final look at Draco, Sirius walked away, when he got to the door he looked back and saw Harry unfold Severus' arms and wrapped his around the Slytherin's neck. Turning, he left the infirmary.</p><p> </p><p>"Well done Severus." Harry whispered into the older man's neck, humming when he felt arms wrap around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"It was touch and go Harry, I only just did it."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up and placed his hand on Severus' cheek. "You must have used plenty of magic to save him, you look worn out, come on, bed. Ron won't leave Draco's side and Poppy is here and she only has to send message."</p><p> </p><p>"It is the middle of the day Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care, you need sleep now."</p><p> </p><p>Not having the energy to argue, Severus, keeping hold of Harry, apparated them to their bedroom. Letting Harry transfigure his clothes into sleeping bottoms, he watched as Harry did it to himself before they got in bed, fast asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ron sat by Draco's bed, one hand clasping the blonds tightly and the other hand holding a diadem. "It is said that because a piece of you know who is in these horcruxes, when one is destroyed it is possible he sees who did it, with it being linked to him, he not only feels a part of his soul being destroyed he sees who it was." Ron looked up at Draco. "Wake up Draco. Please. I won't destroy it without you."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm."</p><p> </p><p>Ron inched forward. "Draco?" he asked, he looked down at his hand when he felt it being squeezed. "Once more Dray." he laughed when his hand got squeezed before the hand in his turned so their fingers could interlace.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>"I hurt. All inside, everywhere..." Draco moaned.</p><p> </p><p>"You will do, you will be like this for a few days, Severus only just managed to save you in time, you should have seen his face, I mean I have never seen such anger."</p><p> </p><p>"Severus saved me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, after you jumped in front of that spell, which we will be having words about soon, playing the hero."</p><p> </p><p>"Can't let Harry have all the credit." Draco moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Ron gave a shaky laugh before waving his wand around them, transfiguring the area so it looked like they were in a bedroom somewhere and not in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked around and frowned. "Ron?"</p><p> </p><p>Ron placed the diadem on the bed and taking from his pocket, a basilisk fang. "It is said it is possible you know who sees who destroys a horcrux once destroyed. Let us do this one together, let him see it was us if he does see."</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled weakly and took the fang from Ron.</p><p> </p><p>Ron placed his hand over Draco's. "On three. One. Two. Three!"</p><p> </p><p>Lifting their hands up they brought the fang down on the diadem, which screeched as dark smoke rose into the air. Ron placed himself over Draco to protect him as Voldemort's face appeared in the smoke, roaring with anger. The smoke continued to swirl around them both, screeching and yelling in anger until it finally disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>Ron stood up and looked around to see the sheets covering Draco and his and Draco's clothes torn and ripped in places. He looked at Draco when he heard a laugh. "What's so funny?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just realised that if it is true and he sees it was you and me, just think how he will thank my dear father."</p><p> </p><p>Ron chuckled. "As long as he doesn't kill him. Severus has had it spread amongst the order, no one is to touch Lucius when the battle takes place, Severus wants him."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus woke instantly and hissed, clutching at his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat up and placed his hand on Severus' shoulder. "He is calling?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I must go."</p><p> </p><p>Harry placed his hand on Severus' face and turned him to look at him. "Be careful." he whispered, placing a small kiss on the older mans lips. "Please."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded and with a final kiss, Severus got up and changed his clothing with a wave of his wand and left.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was pacing in front of the fire, Severus is normally only gone for half hour as Voldemort wants him at the school at all times, he had been gone one hour now. Just as he turned to do another pace the fire flared and Molly's face appeared in the flames. "Molly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry! I need you to step through and come to the Burrow."</p><p> </p><p>"I can't Molly I am waiting for Severus."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry Severus is here at the Burrow, come through, now,"</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped through to the Burrow and the first thing he saw was Severus sat in the chair, nursing a whisky, his eye and lip swollen, his hair mattered and wet with what Harry feared was blood. "Severus!" he gasped as he hurried over and dropped to his knees in front of the older man. "What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"I answered back." Severus sighed. "I am fine Harry, Molly has worked wonders, I just need to rest a bit before I can floo back."</p><p> </p><p>"Answered back? I don't understand."</p><p> </p><p>"Ron and Draco destroyed the diadem. It seems our theory was right, he sees who destroys each horcrux. He saw Ron and Draco destroy it and he got angry, he asked how they got it with it being hidden at Hogwarts, I manage to convince him I have wards set that alarm me if you enter Hogwarts so he is believing it was a member of the order sneaking in or someone inside helping them out. I was bad when I came here but Lucius is worse, I cast healing spells on him."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh why Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because the bastard is mine for what he did to Draco! Apparently when you know who told Lucius that Draco destroyed it, he looked relieved into hearing Draco is alive as his spell hit Draco when it was intended for Ron, the dark lord took that relief as relief that a horcrux had been destroyed. I came here to warn the Weasley's to move to Grimmauld and Fleur's family as they will try and take her family to get the Weasley's come to light."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and looked at Molly. "He is right Molly, him seeing Ron destroy it he will be more determined to find you all as well as me."</p><p> </p><p>Molly nodded. "I think we will move to Hogwarts, all of us. I can help Poppy, the rest of us can help teach the children, Sirius is already there."</p><p> </p><p>Arthur nodded. "Good idea Molly. I will let the boys know."</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood up and helped Severus stand. "Come on Severus, Poppy can see to you and give you something."</p><p> </p><p>Severus accepted the help to the fireplace. He stopped to look over his shoulder. "The Ravenclaw tower is empty, I will connect the floo there to the room of requirement and Poppy's office and my quarters. Move in by tonight if you can."</p><p> </p><p>Molly nodded. "We will Severus."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Molly."</p><p> </p><p>"No Severus. Thank you." Molly smiled as she watched Harry and Severus disappear in the flames.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sirius was just teaching some defensive spells to the younger kids when the doors to the room of requirement opened and Fred and George walked in.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey everyone! Trouble is here." George said, him and Fred opening their arms wide, cheeky smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone started to laugh and made their way over, Sirius fought his way through the crowd to reach them. "What are you both doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well our little brother decided to destroy that diadem, you know who saw it when it got destroyed and saw it was Ron and Draco that did it, for safety, Severus wanted us all here." Fred explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Baby dragon awake?" Sirius asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." George shrugged. "We owe Ferret a lot, taking that spell for Ron, if Severus didn't act fast Draco would have died, he would have died to protect Ron."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was just rubbing a salve into one of Severus' bruises on his ribs who was laying on his front on the settee when the floo flared. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Albus standing there. "We are busy Albus." he said before turning his attention to Severus once more.</p><p> </p><p>"You will have to make time Harry, Severus has suffered worse than this."</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood and turned. "And that makes it alright? Do-" Harry stopped when the floo flared again and someone stepped through. "Blimey!" he said, staring at the newcomer.</p><p> </p><p>"Mister Potter."</p><p> </p><p>"Narcissa, how did you find Albus?"</p><p> </p><p>"He found me, he came to me to tell me about Draco, so we came straight away."</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. "We?" he asked just as the floo flared again and someone else stepped through. "Murderer!" he shouted and pointed his wand at the newcomer behind Narcissa. "Rictu-</p><p> </p><p>Behind Harry Severus looked carefully at who came with Narcissa. "Harry lightening!" he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stopped and looked over his shoulder at Severus who was just getting up.</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me for my state of undress." Severus said, "Harry was just putting salve on my injuries when Albus stepped through." he explained as he waved his wand and his shirt came to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry, this isn't Bella." Severus said as he put his shirt on, "look at her eyes."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked closely. "They are soft, warm."</p><p> </p><p>The woman smiled. "My name is Andromeda Tonks."</p><p> </p><p>"Tonks... you're Nymphandora's mother."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled. "Yes. There are three of us, me, Narcissa and Bellatrix, I was disowned when I fell in love and married a muggle, Teddy."</p><p> </p><p>"Only I stayed in touch with my sister." Narcissa said. "Me and Sirius. Albus told me what happened to Draco. I have come to thank Severus for his quick actions once again and to see my son."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. "I will take you to him." he said before looking at Andromeda. "I'm sorry for shouting at you and calling you a murderer, and almost hexing you."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled. "That is alright Harry. I understand your anger, killing my beloved cousin."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh!" Harry laughed and taking out his coin he fiddled with it before putting it away.</p><p> </p><p>"I will get back to seeing if I can get more people on our side. I didn't realise how many people owed me until I started to call favours in." Albus said.</p><p> </p><p>"Calling in favours? You can not force them to fight, they have to want to." Severus said.</p><p> </p><p>"No one wants to my boy but sadly we must all do if we are to win and bring peace once more." Albus turned to leave but stopped. "Harry you stopped as soon as Severus shouted lightening. What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone who is on the light side, my side." Harry explained before lifting his hair up with one hand. "Lightening."</p><p> </p><p>Albus smiled and nodded before leaving through the floo.</p><p> </p><p>Severus buttoned his shirt up.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to finish putting salve on you." Harry said as he watched as the pale flesh was hidden with each button done up.</p><p> </p><p>"You can do so later Harry, look in your eye it will lead to other things."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Severus you are not with Harry that way are you? He is seventeen!"</p><p> </p><p>"He is my husband Narcissa." Harry laughed. "But we have only just started to be like this. We can explain more once you have seen Draco."</p><p> </p><p>Just then the floo flared and Sirius walked through, looking around he saw the Black sisters, putting a cheeky smile on, he put one arm out and turned his other in circles as he bowed. "My ladies!"</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa gasped and slapped Sirius once he stood up straight but Andromeda hugged Sirius and laughed. "How? You died!"</p><p> </p><p>"Regulus did." Sirius said</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda's face hardened. "You better start explaining yourself mongrel!" she snapped causing Severus to chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Black, explain to your dear cousins why you faked your death." Severus said, watching as Sirius got another hit off Narcissa.</p><p> </p><p>"Made Harry go through that pain and grief, not eating, crying himself to sleep as he believed he lost the only one he could call family."</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda gasped and hit Sirius.</p><p> </p><p>"And now going out with a seventeen year old girl!"</p><p> </p><p>"Severus!" Harry said as Sirius then got a hit from both Narcissa and Andromeda. "Sirius stay here and explain everything to Andromeda, I will take Narcissa to Draco. He isn't alone though Narcissa. We will have to take secret passage ways, I can not be seen."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione was in the room of requirement talking with Neville when Neville frowned at something behind her. "Hermione? Is that a very big worm?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw a large worm stop in front of her. "Yes." she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Help me woman!" came Sirius' voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Neville frowned. "Sirius' patronus is a worm?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." she sighed. "It's part of what I am Neville," she explained as she stood up. "A bookworm, fancy coming to see what he is stuck with now?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed. "Yeah alright."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"My mum is knitting you a jumper." Ron said as his hand ran up and down Draco's back.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome you into the family, plus she will be making a lot of food to feed you saying you need it. She really can't express how grateful she is that you stepped in front a spell that could have killed you to stop it getting me." Ron chuckled. "If Poppy catches us she will kick me out."</p><p> </p><p>Draco tightened his hold on Ron. "No she won't, you are not going anywhere." he sighed. "I will welcome the attention though. Mother and me are close, I miss her so much,"</p><p> </p><p>Just then the side doors opened a little and Ron and Draco looked across to see Harry poke his head through with a grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Someone to see you." Harry said and opened the doors wide and Narcissa walked through.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her son laying in bed, cuddled up to Ron, she gasped and hurried over. "Draco!"</p><p> </p><p>Draco sat up with the help of Ron just in time for Narcissa to hug Draco close. "Oh I could kill Lucius for doing this to you." she sniffed as she pulled back and cupped her sons face. "How are you feeling?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am getting better, I feel better for seeing you mother. I didn't think I would until this was all over."</p><p> </p><p>"I am here now Draco. I am fighting and will be helping Poppy along with Molly."</p><p> </p><p>"You know what to do Mrs Malfoy?" Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I passed everything to become a healer but then I married Lucius, only good thing that came from him is you my son." Narcissa smiled as she placed a kiss on Draco's temple before placing her hand on Ron's shoulder. "Thank you for looking after my son Mister Weasley."</p><p> </p><p>"Call me Ron please. And no need to thank me. I would do anything for him." he said, smiling when Draco moved closer and rested his head on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"If you passed all the exams Narcissa why didn't you become a healer if that is what you wanted to do?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't allowed to be a healer. As Lucius and his father Abraxas would say, a healer you are being near sick people catching all kinds of diseases, serving them, Malfoy's serve no one. A Malfoy wife does not work, they stay home and organise the household, the parties they throw and the children they may have." Narcissa answered, rolling her eyes.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione and Neville stepped through the floo and saw Sirius talking to who looked a lot like Bellatrix. Neville gasped and raised his wand.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stood up. "She is safe. This is Andromeda, Tonk's mum, she just looks like her sister."</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded. "I am sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"That is quite alright, you are not the first tonight." Andromeda smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled. "Now what is wrong with you? What have you done now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Me?" Sirius asked. "I haven't done anything, I am just trying to explain everything to Andromeda here, until she stepped through with Narcissa tonight, both of them thought I was still dead."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed. "I will explain and tell Andromeda everything. You go and play." she said and conjured her patronus.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius transformed and barked happily as he gave chase.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed as he sat down with Hermione. "Nice to meet you Andromeda, I am Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom, best friends of Harry's, you will meet Harry's other best friend Ron soon but he won't leave Draco's side. Now introductions are over, let us tell you everything from the beginning." Hermione smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter up tomorrow.<br/>Comment or Kudos?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry had stayed with Narcissa and Draco and Ron for nearly one hour before leaving them all to it, Narcissa had talked to Poppy who after questioning Narcissa on her knowledge of healing welcomed her and was happy of the help.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked back into the quarters he shared with Severus and saw the man standing by the bookcase, he quietly walked over to him. "Severus?</p><p> </p><p>Severus turned. "Harry?" he asked, a raised brow at the look in Harry's eye.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and reached up. "I say we finish what we started." he said as he started to undo Severus' shirt.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry-"</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to go further." two more buttons.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry-"</p><p> </p><p>"Check you all over." the last few buttons.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry-"</p><p> </p><p>"Kiss everywhere better." Harry hummed as he slid his hands around Severus' bare waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry placed a kiss on Severus' chest near the right nipple. "Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"We are not alone."</p><p> </p><p>Harry froze. "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"The people that never left."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked over his shoulder and saw Sirius looking across at them, his eye twitching slightly, Andromeda and Hermione had small smiles and Neville looked embarrassed. Harry snapped his head back around and quickly did up Severus' shirt. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p> </p><p>"I kept trying to."</p><p> </p><p>"You should have tried harder." Harry hissed.</p><p> </p><p>"And miss Black going a lovely shade of green?" Severus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry you willingly touch him?" Sirius said, pulling a face before catching Hermione's eye who was glaring at him. "Which is good, it shows you are moving on, accepting the marriage, trying to be happy in these dark times." he rushed out before looking at Hermione. "See, I was nice even though he wasn't."</p><p> </p><p>"Only because you saw me looking at you." Hermione answered.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda laughed and stood up along with Neville. "Come on then Neville, we have some work to do. But first, I would like to see my nephew."</p><p> </p><p>When they left, Hermione looked at Sirius. "Time we were going."</p><p> </p><p>"But if we go then they-"</p><p> </p><p>"They what Sirius? Only way you will stop them doing what Harry was about to start when he walked in here is if you never left them alone and slept between them in bed."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius sighed and stood up. "Just be careful Harry, magic does wondrous things, witches aren't the only ones who can get pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>Severus turned Harry to face him once they were alone. "Harry, you know I would never put you in that way while we are still fighting, and you don't have to be with me, it is only until the dark lord ha-"</p><p> </p><p>Harry silenced him with a kiss before he pulled away with a smile on his face. "I do not want to divorce you. I don't want to be without you Severus, yes I hated you at first but not now, you have let me see the side of you no one knew existed. You opened yourself up to me and let me in Severus, that is who I have-" Harry took a deep breath. "That is who I have fallen in love with Severus, I have fallen in love with all of you, now I know you I love the snarky side of you I only knew you for before even more as I get your actions, your sarcasm, your sense of humour, I get you Severus and I am selfish as I want to keep you. Now I know. I want to win this war all the more so I can spend the rest of my life with you, adding to our family. Growing old with you, watching our children grow, our grandchildren."</p><p> </p><p>Severus gently cupped Harry's face. "You have just stated all that I feel for you and want with you Harry, I do love you Harry, it was a selfish reason, you wouldn't look at me twice, you hated me and I loved you, I threatened to call in a debt to marry you in case you said no in hopes that in time you would fall in love with me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled. "I am glad you did." he said as he placed his hand over Severus' and kissed the older mans palm. "Make love to me Severus." he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Kissing the younger man, Severus took Harry's hand and led them to their bedroom.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Fred conjured a bag and opened it. "Everyone gather around, everyone needs two of these at all times, not just students, everyone, even us grown ups, it will help us a lot when we are to fight. Pass these around until everyone has two."</p><p> </p><p>Molly took two off her son and looked at what looked like two lumps of coal in her hands before passing them on and accepting two more to pass on. "What are these?"</p><p> </p><p>"Instant darkness powder." George said. "We will explain more once everyone has two." he said as he started to hand two out to everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Once everyone had two, Fred cleared his throat, "right then, we will admit we did invent these to cause mischief."</p><p> </p><p>George caught his mothers glare and shrugged his shoulders. "It's what we do!" he said before letting his twin carry on explaining.</p><p> </p><p>"But as saddened as we are to admit this, this is no joking matter, we will be making more of these so if need anymore call an elf and they will bring them to you as we will leave more with them." Fred said.</p><p> </p><p>"What do they do?" A second year asked.</p><p> </p><p>"It is better if we show you." George said as he looked at his twin. "Baddie or goodie?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will be the baddie." Fred said before turning to everyone. "Now I will be a bad guy, George will be good guy, keep an eye on George when he starts to struggle or the spells get too much for him."</p><p> </p><p>George waved his wand over himself turning his jumper green, "so you know which one is which." he said, getting a few laughs as he walked over and stood facing his twin. "Ready Fred?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ready George."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone watched as Fred and George started to duel, spells being thrown back and forth, dancing about as they fought, they watched as Fred threw spell after spell and George not keeping up, once George started to falter he took out one of the lumps they now knew as instant darkness powder, George threw it to the floor and everywhere around them both got covered in darkness, five seconds later when it was once again clear they could only see Fred standing there.</p><p> </p><p>"Where is George?" Arthur asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Over here dad." George answered and everyone turned to see George behind them all. "Now we are not saying stand and fight your ground but these are experienced death eaters, know more dark spells then we will ever know, you start to struggle then throw one of these to the floor, it only gives you five seconds but that is all you need to get away from your opponent or knowing where they are standing to throw a nasty hex at them before leaving, for nasty and painful hexes, our dear sister Ginny will help you there, we have all been on the end of them and believe me they are nasty and painful."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone laughed and started to look more closely at the two small pieces in their hands that will help them make a quick getaway should the need arise.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus woke up and looked across at Harry who was still fast asleep, flat on his stomach, the bed sheet resting just over the curve of his arse. Severus sighed, how had he managed to have someone so pure and perfect, who loved him as much as Harry declared last night?</p><p> </p><p>Turning on to his side, he pushed himself up on his elbow and gently ran his hand down Harry's bare back.</p><p> </p><p>Harry moaned as he slowly opened his eyes and looked across to see Severus looking at him. "Morning." he smiled, squirming a little when Severus' finger running down his spine tickled him.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed. "I love it when you smile, it really does suit you, even more so when you laugh."</p><p> </p><p>Severus actually chuckled and moved his hand to tickle Harry more on his side, smiling when Harry squirmed more and started laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus, stop." he laughed. "That tickles." he said as he tried to bat Severus' hand away. "What has gotten into you?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus stopped and leaned down and kissed Harry's forehead. "My happy memory. It has always been of me and your mother, when we used to meet at the park and play by the lake before we started Hogwarts, the dark lord destroyed that, I want a memory not even he can ruin."</p><p> </p><p>Not bothered by his nakedness, Harry got up and sat on his knees. "Try it."</p><p> </p><p>Severus merely raised a brow and picking up his wand he conjured his patronus.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gasped as the honey badger ran around before disappearing. "I have never seen one so bright."</p><p> </p><p>"I added feeling to the memory, you laying naked in our bed, laughter lighting your face up, not having a care in the world, I added hope to it, hope as it is how I want our every morning to start."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled. "Well if anyone were to find out the strict, nasty potions professor, who only knows how to glare and snarl actually smiles and laughs and can be romantic."</p><p> </p><p>Severus frowned. "You tell anyone I will deny everything, no one will believe you, I have built up to good a reputation for anyone to believe I was anything other than a snarky bastard."</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as he moved over and straddled Severus' thighs, running his hands up the older mans bare stomach and up to his chest, Harry looked at Severus and bit his lip. "How many more Horcruxes left besides me Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just Nagini. I have a plan for her with the help of the twins. Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want a peaceful Christmas Severus. I want to wake up in your arms on Christmas morning and the only thing to worry about is if the Weasley's would be offended or upset when we leave after dinner instead of staying for the night."</p><p> </p><p>Severus sighed and ran the back of his hand down the side of Harry's face. "We will give it three weeks, enough time for Draco to recover fully and others to learn a lot more and for me to get rid of Nagini, and then we start the battle."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and leaned forwards, resting his head on Severus' shoulder. "We will beat him won't we Severus? I don't want to lose what we have now I have finally found happiness."</p><p> </p><p>"We will do our very best Harry, that's all we can do, fight. And hope." he sighed as he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a week later that Severus found himself sat on the sofa looking at his double in his chair. "You know what to do when Harry comes in?" Severus asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. " his double said. "Now go and hide so we can test it."</p><p> </p><p>Severus stood up. "Remember, the index and middle finger of your right hand slowly down his left cheek."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes yes, I told you Severus, you have nothing to worry about, Harry won't tell the difference, he hasn't been with you that long in that way."</p><p> </p><p>Severus paused. "Want to bet?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bet what?"</p><p> </p><p>"If Harry recognises you then you give your blessing to us properly, no more snide remarks, pains me to say it, but we get along, it pains me to play nice with you but it pains me even more when I see how it upsets Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Done. And if he doesn't you be nice to Remus and never again blame him for something I did when at school, he had no idea. It was me that led you to the shack, James didn't even know, as soon as he did he had a go at me and pulled you back just in time."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." Severus agreed and went and hid.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked into his and Severus' quarters and saw the older man sat in the chair, walking over he smiled when Severus stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stood up and raising his right hand he let his index and middle finger slowly run down Harry's cheek. As soon as he did he found himself swept off his feet and on his back with Harry sitting on him, wand pointed at his throat. "Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am Severus Snape."</p><p> </p><p>Harry pushed his wand further into the neck. "Who are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am Severu-</p><p> </p><p>"Rictu-</p><p> </p><p>"I am Sirius Black Harry, godfather spent years in azkaban broke out in your third year, hid in the mountains in your fourth year where you came to visit me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry stood up. "What are you doing? You can not fool me, who are you trying to fool?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dawlish and Macnair." Severus answered as he came out of his hiding place and walked over to Sirius who was still laying on his back. "I won the bet Sirius. I told you he would know it wasn't me."</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched as Severus held his hand out and helped Sirius up who was now changing back. "I am going to kill Nagini Harry but I need Sirius to help, Fred and George have already helped, now it is Sirius' turn."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, get to spend all afternoon with the stupidest people going." Sirius sighed. "But I will do it, let me know when you are ready Severus."</p><p> </p><p>"Hang on, what's going on here? Calling each other by first name?"</p><p> </p><p>"Life is too short Harry." Severus said before explaining the bet.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and kissed Severus. "Thank you. That means a lot to me."</p><p> </p><p>"I know my little imp. Now, I am off to get rid of Nagini and please Harry, do not worry, we have everything planned."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded in agreement before taking a drink of polyjuice and once more turning into Severus. "Don't worry Severus, they won't know it is someone polyjuiced as you."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded. "It will only be until I get back and then I will message you on the coin."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius nodded. "Good luck."</p><p> </p><p>Harry took Severus' hand in his. "Stay safe."</p><p> </p><p>Severus raised their hands and kissed Harry's knuckles before leaving.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus kept to the shadows in Malfoy manor, he was thankful that he knew the place almost as well as Hogwarts as he knew how to get around without being seen. He had to check where certain people were and made sure that Voldemort saw just a glimpse of him.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a dead rat from his pocket that he got at Hogwarts and filled with basilisk venom, he placed it on the ground, using the spell, Fred and George showed him, he watched as the dead rat now moved around as though still alive. He was only waiting five minutes before Nagini came slithering around the corner. Severus watched as the snake spotted the rat and in one swift move, Nagini lunged forward and caught the rat, biting down on it.</p><p> </p><p>Severus took the polyjuice potion and winced as he changed, looking down he saw one hand of flesh and the other of silver, he made himself seen as he raised his wand at the snake, getting rid of the venom that oozed out of Nagini's mouth. Looking nervous, he turned and scurried away.</p><p> </p><p>Severus hurried from the manor, taking the potion he created that wore off the effects of the polyjuice. Apparating back to the school he sent a message to Sirius on the coin and made his way to the third floor and to the room where he knew Sirius was along with Dawlish and Macnair.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius was standing with his back to the window, "that oaf has come crying to me again saying more children have been lost to that creature he calls a pet, whining and snivelling it is pathetic."</p><p> </p><p>Dawlish laughed. "He actually cries when I send more kids his way, begging me to have another punishment, begging me to punish him instead."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius snared. "If he begs for punishment give it him anyway." he said just as a bang sounded outside.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius stood up straighter. "Wait here." he said and walked out into the corridor where he saw Severus. He nodded and took the potion Severus handed him.</p><p> </p><p>"Out after hours are we. That will be weeks detention with Hagrid, that is, if you last the week." Severus said as he watched Sirius drink the potion, turning himself back before walking away. "Now get back to your dorm, report to that oaf in the morning, and try and enjoy what might be your last night here." he snapped before walking back inside to see Dawlish and Macnair laughing.</p><p> </p><p>All three froze when they felt their forearms burn. "Lets go." Severus said and left the room with the other two following.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading.<br/>Comment or Kudos?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, two chapters in one day again but it is nearing the end now :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voldemort looked up when he saw Severus enter the room with Dawlish and Macnair. "Severus, what was you doing here? You only come when called!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus frowned, "when was I suppose to be here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do not mess me about! You were here less than one hour ago. I saw you myself!"</p><p> </p><p>"My lord I have been at Hogwarts."</p><p> </p><p>"It's true my lord." Dawlish said. "We have all been together talking about the students as more are being killed by aragog, he only left our sight for ten seconds and then we heard him just outside the door giving a student detention."</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort walked over and raising his wand he cast legelimens and saw Macnair, Dawlish and Severus spending the afternoon talking and Severus leaving for only a few seconds and hearing what he told the student. "Everyone leave now. Severus stay." he ordered.</p><p> </p><p>Once alone, Vldemort walked over to Severus. "I fear I am getting weaker, another horcrux has been destroyed,"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you get a vision my lord?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I saw Pettigrew."</p><p> </p><p>"Pettigrew?"</p><p> </p><p>"I saw him pointing his wand at her, but I don't believe it could be him, he isn't strong enough."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't need strength to use a dark curse my lord. Only hate. I mean he has expressed hate on Nagini as she has on many occasions chased him when a rat. I will go in search for Nagini and check her, with some luck you might not have lost her my lord."</p><p> </p><p>"I will come also."</p><p> </p><p>As they began walking, Voldemort started to talk. "If it wasn't you I saw here earlier than someone has been polyjuiced as you."</p><p> </p><p>"You think all this might be Pettigrew? If Nagini is dead, he has tried to frame me by making sure I was seen."</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort hummed. "Polyjuice is, I am told, difficult to make."</p><p> </p><p>"Forgive me for saying my lord but Pettigrew also made the potion that gave you your body back, doing that then polyjuice is very easy to accomplish, he could have got some of my hair any time while I have been here."</p><p> </p><p>"But why frame you. As far as I know you have done nothing to him."</p><p> </p><p>"My lord Pettigrew has been by your side always, let you know where to find the Potters, nursed you for a year before making a potion that got you a body once more and then I come, who hadn't seen you since the night before you fell and I am your right hand man."</p><p> </p><p>"Jealousy? Yes I have seen how he doesn't like that he isn't in my inner circle, but I need strong men, he is weak. Severus you are my strongest man. My horcuxes are being destroyed. I am now mortal Severus."</p><p> </p><p>Severus stopped. "How many did you make my lord?"</p><p> </p><p>"I had a diary, Potter destroyed that, the diadem, I saw Draco and a Weasley destroy that one, the goblet, Potter destroyed that, I don't know how he managed it as it was in Bella's vault. Dumbledore destroyed the ring. A locket that Regulas Balck destroyed. And now I fear Nagini has been killed. I only made six, that is all of them gone."</p><p> </p><p>Severus kept his face blank, he never mentioned Harry, he must not know Harry is one. "So when you finally face the boy you need more power?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. You are my most powerful death eater Severus. I will draw my power from you."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded. "I am pleased to help in any way I can my lord." Severus answered.</p><p> </p><p>The both turned a corner and stopped when they saw Nagini. Severus hurried over and crouched down. "Dead my lord."</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort let out an anguish yell. "How?"</p><p> </p><p>"It must be the killing curse, there isn't a mark on her."</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort took his wand and pointed it at his own mark on his arm and seconds later, Peter Pettigrew appeared in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Peter looked at the snake, glared at Severus and then bowed at Voldemort. "My lord."</p><p> </p><p>"Your wand Wormtail. Now!"</p><p> </p><p>Peter handed his wand over and watched as Voldemort cast a spell to see what his last spell was. Advada Kedavra.</p><p> </p><p>"Your hatred of my Nagini and jealousy of Severus has made your even more pathetic than I always thought, you have not only tried to frame and have my most trusted death eater killed for punishment you have killed Nagini!"</p><p> </p><p>"No! Master I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Avada Kedavra!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus shut his eyes to the green blinding light and when he opened them he saw Pettigrew on the floor at their feet. Dead.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort looked up at Severus. "Get back to Hogwarts, place extra wards around and traps, if Potter gets close I want to know."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded and bowing once more, Severus turned and left.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus walked through the manor gates and was about to disapparate when someone called him.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus turned and saw Lucius standing there.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you seen Draco?"</p><p> </p><p>"Should I have? I haven't seen him since Dumbledore died. Why?" Severus frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"I need to know if he is alright."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? What have you done?"</p><p> </p><p>"I saw him in hogsmeade with the youngest male Weasley, said they were in love, taking the Weasley name when married so I saw red!"</p><p> </p><p>Severus stepped closer to the blond haired man. "What did you do Lucius?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucius sighed. "I cast non cesset on Weasley but Draco stepped in front and took it."</p><p> </p><p>"You fool!" Severus snapped. "You might have killed your own son!"</p><p> </p><p>"It was his fault for stepping in front of it." Lucius snarled, trying to defend himself.</p><p> </p><p>"If Draco declared his love for the youngest Weasley and you throw a spell at him of course Draco will stand in front of it!" Severus spat.</p><p> </p><p>"Please Severus. I need to know he is alright. I know he got rid of a horcrux but he could have done so before dying!"</p><p> </p><p>"And how would I know! What did Narcissa do to you once she found out?"</p><p> </p><p>"That's just it I don't know. I haven't seen her since just after Dumbledore died."</p><p> </p><p>"You are lucky the dark lord hasn't killed you, the two people you need on side you have pissed off one and probably killed the other. They could be out there giving out the location to this place!"</p><p> </p><p>"They wouldn't do that to me." Lucius said, puffing out his chest, trying to look like the man he used to be.</p><p> </p><p>Severus shook his head. "After what you have done to them of course they will. You are beginning to unravel Lucius."</p><p> </p><p>"Please Severus. You have to help me."</p><p> </p><p>"I will say the same to you as you did to me when I first joined the dark lord and got a beating and was scared and asked you for help. Slytherin's only look out for number one." Severus glared at Lucius and disapparated back to Hogwarts.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus apparated back to Hogwarts and went straight to the seventh floor where he knew Harry would be. Times when he had gone to Voldemort and hadn't returned within the hour then Harry went to the seventh floor.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he stepped through the doors he found himself with his arms full of Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?"</p><p> </p><p>"I will tell everyone together." Severus answered as he walked further into the room and over to Sirius. "Lily and James have been avenged of the one who betrayed them."</p><p> </p><p>Sirius shocked everyone when he actually hugged Severus. "Thank you!"</p><p> </p><p>"You are welcome." Severus said and once everyone had gathered around he began to tell everyone what had happened at the manor.</p><p> </p><p>"You actually tricked snake face into killing his own death eater?" Fred asked and began to laugh with George.</p><p> </p><p>"No wonder you were our favourite Professor here." George said with Fred nodding in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Bollocks." Severus said.</p><p> </p><p>"No seriously, I would say about half of our products have potions in them or need potions to lift the affects." Fred said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well as you love potions so much then I guess you have both just volunteered to help make as many as possible for when Harry brings the battle here, we need a lot to heal the injured." Severus smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"So Hermione is teaching the others wand work, Sirius, Remus and Tonks are teaching the others defensive spells, Ron is teaching them strategy and planning, Draco with the twins are making potions and helping to have the stockroom over flowing, even Andromeda is off teaching Neville something you won't tell us what. What can I do?" Harry asked Severus.</p><p> </p><p>"You will be with me Harry, you need to relax your mind, body, to feel my magic pulsing through you, find it, latch on to it. When you fight him he will want to draw my magic and use it with his as I am his most powerful death eater, but if you do it right he won't be able to draw my magic from the mark on my arm."</p><p> </p><p>"He won't?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. It is very old magic Harry, it won't get rid of my mark, nothing will, but it will mean that all my mark is useful for is him calling me to his side."</p><p> </p><p>"Let's do it." Harry breathed.</p><p> </p><p>"In more ways than one scar head." Draco said as he made himself seen and handed him two potion vials. "Sleeping potion. You will both need your strength as what you will be doing for this to work is a ritual that will take a lot of energy as it will take you both a full night." the blond smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned. "What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed. "Are you really that innocent Harry? Sex. You need to become one with each others magic and to do that you need to be as one in the most intimate of ways."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Severus. "Is what he says true?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Harry."</p><p> </p><p>Harry beamed. "Then lets go!"</p><p> </p><p>Sirius seeing Harry hurry from the room dragging an amused Severus behind him, walked over to Draco. "Where is Harry so eager to head off to baby dragon?"</p><p> </p><p>"I just explained to Harry what he has to do in the ritual to have him have Severus' power so you know who can't use it."</p><p> </p><p>"So you told Harry has to spend all night having sex with Severus and he has ran out of here dragging Severus behind him?" Sirius shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were both alright now." Draco frowned.</p><p> </p><p>"We are, but that is my godson. You said Severus is more a father to you than Lucius...."</p><p> </p><p>Draco thought on Sirius' words and shuddered himself. "Thank you very much." he said and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?" Sirius called after him.</p><p> </p><p>"To find Ron." came the answer that made Sirius laugh.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Andromeda watched as Neville walked across the room how she taught him before he turned and glared at her. "That's it!" she laughed as she stood up. "You did it! Now do you remember what you have to say for Harry to know?"</p><p> </p><p>Neville nodded as he sat down. "I do." he answered and then frowned when he saw Andromeda laughing. "What's so funny?"</p><p> </p><p>"Seeing you slouched back like that, it is just something I have never seen before,"</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed before looking at the clock, "another five minutes, I will go and change."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"How are we looking ladies?" Poppy called from her office as she was clearing it all out and making the room larger to fit more beds in if need be.</p><p> </p><p>"We are finished." Molly called out as she walked from the store room along with Narcissa.</p><p> </p><p>"Expandable charms in place, the room will now hold up to five times as much potions." Narcissa explained.</p><p> </p><p>Just then twenty house elves appeared in front of the two women. "First batch of healing potions and salves and tonics the wheezy twins and their students have made." an elf said as all the elves placed the vials on the floor and disappeared with a pop!</p><p> </p><p>Poppy walked out of her office and saw at least one hundred vials and bottles on the floor. "Everything alphabetically, get to it quicker that way." she said as all three ladies waved their wands and the vials and bottles floated into the air and into the store room where they went on to the shelves all in alphabetical order.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry lay flat on his back, naked, in his and Severus' bed, staring up into the black eyes that were looking down at him, Severus was naked also and Harry raising his hips, moaned when their cocks touched. "How do we do this Severus?" he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Severus moved his head down and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. "It's just like when we make love Harry, only this time while doing it we are not only focusing on each other, we are releasing our magic, letting it fill you up, also you will be reaching out for mine and me you, when you feel my magic Harry, this is very important, you must picture and feel yours also and picture our magic entwining, twirling itself round and round, now the brighter it gets the better Harry, when it gets so bright you can not see you touch your wand and say the incantation Unitum."</p><p> </p><p>"How bright will it get?"</p><p> </p><p>"Bright, the brightest is a blinding white light but that is only with soul mates."</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and lifted his hand to cup Severus' cheek. "Make love to me Severus."</p><p> </p><p>Severus moved back and knelt in between Harry's legs, reaching over he picked up the lube, smiling at Harry as he coated his fingers, he watched as Harry spread his legs and bit his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>Moving his hand down, Severus circled Harry's entrance before pushing his finger in past the ring of muscles, his eyes never leaving the younger mans face who now had his eyes closed and his head tipped back as he inserted another finger. He scissored his fingers, smiling at Harry and leaned down to kiss the Gryffindor. "No biting that lip, let it all out my little imp."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Merlin Severus I need you now, please!" he groaned.</p><p> </p><p>"You are still a little tight Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't care, please Severus."</p><p> </p><p>Severus removed his fingers and using more lube he ran his hand over his own cock as he moved forwards, holding his cock as he guided it to Harry's hole, he kissed Harry as he gentle pushed forwards, his cock slowly entering Harry who moaned and placed his hands on Severus' shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ready Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"I am Severus." Harry whispered and closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Severus moving in and out of him, hitting the spot that made him cry out, he searched deep within himself and felt his magic, he focused on it and brought it to the surface, focusing on Severus moving in and out of him he felt another magic besides his own, Severus'.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel your magic Harry." Severus gasped as he thrust harder into Harry.</p><p> </p><p>"I feel yours! Oh Severus." Harry moaned as he gripped tight on to the older mans shoulders. Harry opened his eyes and locked them with Severus' as he allowed the magic to fill him up, let it entwine with his own, the more it entwined the brighter it got, Harry let go of one of Severus' shoulders and reached under the pillow, gripping his wand tightly, he felt one of Severus' hands move and knew he too could feel them both getting brighter.</p><p> </p><p>The light got to a blinding white light and Harry, holding onto his wand cried out. "Unitum!" he came seconds later, crying out the Slytherins name, his release covering them both.</p><p> </p><p>"Unitum!" Severus gasped as he thrust three more times into Harry, calling out the younger mans name as he filled him full of his release, panting he dropped down on Harry who wrapped his arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Severus?" Harry panted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes?"</p><p> </p><p>"The light was blinding white." he said, frowning when Severus lifted his head and looked Harry directly in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>"You saw the blinding white also?" Severus breathed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, what did you say the blinding white meant again?"</p><p> </p><p>"Soul mates." he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"What does that mean, magic wise? Did it work?"</p><p> </p><p>"Work? Harry, he doesn't stand a chance, what we was meant to do and what actually happened is more powerful, our magic is one."</p><p> </p><p>"It is one? That means if I die in this war you will also."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Harry, and you will if I die, but if you are like me, knowing who and how I get to spend the rest of my life if we win this war then I will make certain with all that I am that I don't."</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled. "Knowing I can spend my life with you, wake up with you each morning, grow old with you, learn more with you, grow as a family with you. I will win this war and make sure I do not die to make sure I live that life."</p><p> </p><p>Severus smiled and moved his head down to capture Harry's lips in a passionate kiss.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The following morning, Poppy walked into the room of requirement and saw everyone with a cauldron in front of them, brewing. She smiled and walked over to Hermione. "What is being made?"</p><p> </p><p>"Everything that will help, the potions that are easy and don't take much making we have second years doing them with me or Draco overseeing them, what we are making are by the cauldron full."</p><p> </p><p>Poppy looked around at all the students, at least one hundred if not more, all had a cauldron in front of them. "We will have more than enough of everything once the last batch is made." she gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Just then Ron walked over to them both. "I am going to go and see Harry."</p><p> </p><p>"Why? Ron if they did the ritual last night they are probably still sleeping." Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>"I have an idea and they need to hear this." he said with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned. "That smirk! That is Draco all over."</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed. "It is." he agreed before leaving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter up tomorrow, :D<br/>Comment or kudos?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay this is it. The last chapter! It is a long one (about 5k) but it is the battle. I couldn't split that up into chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Severus walked out of the bedroom to see Ron sitting on his settee in front of the fire. "I don't recall inviting you into mine and Harry's rooms."</p><p> </p><p>"I need to talk to you both, I know you had the ritual last night but I have an idea. Where is Harry?"</p><p> </p><p>"Still sleeping, he is properly warn out. I have that effect on people."</p><p> </p><p>"Severus don't tease Ron." Harry said, yawning as he walked out of the bedroom. "Ron? What are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"Within the next two hours, we will have enough potions to make it through two wars, let alone this one. Everyone has been training around the clock, Fred and George made a big batch of sleeping potion, everyone is to drink it and get some much needed rest before the battle."</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked over and wrapped his arm around Severus' waist. "So everyone is ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"By tomorrow night when we have all had about twelve hours sleep and prepare we are ready."</p><p> </p><p>"Then I will call his name tomorrow night." Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually, I have a better idea." Ron smiled.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was the following day and Harry and Severus were currently laying in front of the fire on the soft rug that lay in front of it, only a sheet covering their nakedness, Severus lay flat on his back, his hand gently carding through Harry's hair as the younger mans head rest on his bare chest. "Harry are you ready?"</p><p> </p><p>"As I will ever be. I ask only one thing from you Severus."</p><p> </p><p>"If I can grant what you want I shall."</p><p> </p><p>Harry lifted his head up to look Severus in the eye. "Live for me Severus."</p><p> </p><p>"Harry for what life I can live if I survive this war I will make sure I do. I do ask the same of you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry leaned closer. "I will fight with all I am so I can live and spend the rest of my life with you, he has already taken too much from me. He is not taking you also." he whispered before joining lips with the Slytherin.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Right everyone, listen up." Ron called out to everyone. "This is it, Harry will let himself be seen forcing snake face to come here and then the battle will begin. I say this again now to all of you, if you do not want to fight you can do so without stain on your character, you will not be called or judged for wanting to stay away where it will be safe until this is all over. Certain people will be getting in place and getting ready. If you do not want to fight you can either stay here or leave through the entrance that grants you passage to the Abeforth's place where you can then floo to a place called shell cottage, you will be safe there."</p><p> </p><p>Draco walked up to him and held his hand, giving him a small smile before looking at everyone. "If I am right, the other students here, death eaters children, they will be fighting against us, now I know we all know each other but just to be on the safe side you wear these lightening pins on your chest that Fred and George are handing around now. They are all charmed, not only do they have a few strong protective spells on them they also have a charm on them, only those wearing one can see others wearing one. The others will try and pretend they are with us to get the upper hand, these little pins will stop them from doing so."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked around and saw everyone wearing a pin, no one wanted to go, they wanted to stay and fight. "Now then, Poppy is staying in the hospital wing, you get injured, do not try to carry on and fight, touch your pin and say 'sana' it is latin for 'heal' and will take you straight to Poppy." she explained. "Is everyone ready?"</p><p> </p><p>When everyone nodded, she took her coin out and sent a message to Harry.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry took his coin out of his pocket when he felt it burn, he looked down and saw the message, putting it back in his pocket before looking up at Severus. "Everyone is ready. It's time."</p><p> </p><p>Severus walked over to Harry and cupped his face. "I love you Harry Potter Snape."</p><p> </p><p>"And I love you. Severus Snape Potter." Harry whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Severus kissed Harry gently before stepping away. "Lets go."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus walked into the defence classroom and left the door open, he saw Dawlish and Macnair sat at one of the tables. "Halloween is approaching. How about we take scare to a whole new level." Severus said, smirking as the other two laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was standing outside the door listening, he took a deep breath, this was it, as soon as he let himself be seen, Voldemort would come here, the battle would begin. Checking his pockets that had an expandable charm on them, to make sure he had all that he needed.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a few breaths to make it look like he was out of breath, Harry hurried into the classroom, pretending he didn't notice the three men already in there as he looked through the small gap of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Severus saw Harry hurry in and looked at Dawlish and Macnair who had smirks on their faces. He held his wand out, pointing it at Harry, and using his free hand he put his finger to his lips, silently telling the other two to be quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Well well Potter." Severus sneered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry spun around and his eyes went wide when he saw who was in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"You know Potter." Severus said as he waved his wand at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pretended to go stiff.</p><p> </p><p>"Some people call you brave, others call you clever, others even call you stupid." Severus continued as Dawlish and Macnair started to laugh. "I call you helpful as you have walked right to us." He turned and looked at the other two. "Keep him here. I will go and get the dark lord. Don't let him escape."</p><p> </p><p>Dawlish and Macnair laughed as they cast spells on Harry that bound him. On his way out, Severus removed all the spells wandlessly, leaving Harry free once more.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Voldemort stood up when Severus walked into the large room. "Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have a memory you would be most pleased to see."</p><p> </p><p>"From when?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just now." Severus said and blocked all of his mind except the image he wanted Voldemort to see.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort watched the memory and laughed. "You have done well Severus, they have cast spells and are holding the boy we will go now. Potter will die tonight, he was foolish going to the castle, I knew he would, it was just a matter of time." he said and pressing his hand on his mark, Voldemort called all of the death eaters to the manor. He looked across at Lucius. "When everyone turns up, inform them to apparate to Hogwarts. The battle has begun."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry waited five minutes after Severus leaving before pretending to break free and getting his wand out and stunning Dawlish and Macnair before hiding. He knew he had to stay in the room for Voldemort to see him himself to know he is still in the castle.</p><p> </p><p>He only had to wait a couple of minutes when he heard Severus. "In here my lord."</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched from his hiding place as Voldemort walked in followed by Severus who walked forwards. "What happened?" Severus snapped. "You bound him!"</p><p> </p><p>"He got away." Dawlish said as he looked fearful at Voldemort. "We bound him ourselves."</p><p> </p><p>"Not very well did you! I need Potter dead, you finally get him because he practically walked right into your hands and you still let him escape."</p><p> </p><p>"My lor-" Macnair started but Voldemort waved his wand in anger.</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked down at the two death eaters, now dead. Ron's plan worked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked from his hiding place, Ron's plan had worked, having Harry 'caught' and for Voldemort to come and find he had escaped would in anger kill two more of his death eaters. Harry had to smile at the thought of Voldemort being tricked and killing his own men, men he needed for the battle as he was now weak.</p><p> </p><p> Harry slowly walked towards the open door. </p><p> </p><p>"Potter!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn't look at Severus, he ran for the door, ducking when a spell hit the wall above his head as he ran from the room.</p><p> </p><p>Severus waved his wand round and round as he held his arms up high, chanting before lowering his arms, he pointed his wand to his throat. "You can run but no longer hide Potter! Being Headmaster has its advantages, every exit, floo and secret passageway are blocked. You are now trapped, don't believe it then by all means, please run into a barrier and get a nasty shock. This ends tonight Potter. You end tonight." Severus looked at Voldemort who placed a hand on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"You are a loyal and faithful servant Severus. In the end, Potter will come to me to save more of his friends from dying. When he does you are to be there with me. I need your power."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded. "I will be out there fighting, I will come to your side when you need me my lord."</p><p> </p><p>"Good. I shall be waiting by the oaf's hut." Voldemort said and slowly walked from the room.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hagrid looked up when Severus appeared in front of him. "Headmaster."</p><p> </p><p>"The dark lord is on his way here, grab what you need."</p><p> </p><p>Hagrid stood up and picked up what he needed around his hut.</p><p> </p><p>Once Severus saw he got what he needed, he took Hagrid's arm and disapparated straight to the room of requirement. "Everyone ready?" he asked. When he received nods and people holding their wands, he nodded. "Good luck to you all and please be careful. I don't want to lose any of you this night. I will need to duel with some of you but please. Do not hold back. If you do then if others see they will wonder why you are going easy on me. So please. Give me all you have." he said before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>Ron walked over to Draco and kissed him. "You better make it through this Draco."</p><p> </p><p>"We win this we will all be free, I can live a better and happier life. I will make sure I do." Draco whispered, kissing Ron back before turning to look at everyone. "Let's go get some death eaters!" he shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" came a chorus of voices, wands raised as they all ran from the room behind Draco and Ron.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco had only made it to the fourth floor when a voice stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>"Well if it isn't my ickle nephew." a voice cackled.</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned to see Bellatrix standing there. "Black."</p><p> </p><p>"It's Lestrange boy."</p><p> </p><p>"You are strange." Draco snapped and started firing spells at her.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus was on the grounds, fighting three students at once, he was proud of the spells they were managing to cast, he blocked them all, he was firing back, having to hide his smirk when the students threw up protective shields, so it looked to others that they were protecting themselves from Severus' spells which were actually going right past them and hitting death eaters behind them that were also fighting.</p><p> </p><p>He had seen Harry also outside, he didn't stay with just one death eater and fight. He was hurrying through everyone, hitting death eaters as he went, protecting others as he passed them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was channelling his magic like Severus had taught him, using as much power as he could when he cast spells, especially ones that were to protect others. As he hurried along and fighting as he went, Harry saw Ron fighting Lucius. Harry had to smile at the taunts Ron was giving Lucius who was in turn shouting in anger. He had to smile at Ron's logic, you fight in anger you are not proper focused so will lose, very quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry heard shouting and looked up to see at least seven flying overhead on brooms, shooting spells down at the death eaters, he laughed and carried on, fighting and shooting spells.</p><p> </p><p>He passed a few younger students struggling and threw the darkness powder on the floor, causing darkness. "Poppy now!" Harry ordered.</p><p> </p><p>When the darkness went, Harry saw the death eater surprised to be facing him. "Shame on you." Harry snapped before he started duelling with the death eater.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Oliver Wood flew overhead, waving his arm as he looked back. "Come on!" he shouted as he and his friends shot powerful spells at death eaters as they flew round and round.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort watched as several flew around taking out his death eaters, he raised his wand and moved it so it followed who seemed to lead the others. "Avada Kedavra!"</p><p> </p><p>Oliver laughed as his spell made a death eater cry out in pain before...</p><p> </p><p>"OLIVER!" </p><p> </p><p>Oliver turned and saw a green light, before he could even move it hit him square in the chest making him fall from his broom.</p><p> </p><p>"Arresto momentum!" Fred cried as he saw his old captain fall from his broom, he slowed his fall until he landed gently on the  ground, he hurried over and gasped as he saw his old friend, dead. "Oliver." he sniffed as he moved his hand to close Oliver's eyes.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Voldemort looked down at his wand, that spell wasn't as powerful as it used to be, all of his Horcruxes had been destroyed, he was vulnerable. He needed more power, the only wizard he feared was Dumbledore with all of his power. His wand. Voldemort turned and headed to Dumbledore's tomb, he would be powerful with the power he draws from Severus and with a more powerful wand.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort stepped up to the white tomb, waving his wand he had it open up, stepping closer he reached forward to take the wand only to find not only the wand missing, but also the body of Dumbledore, it was empty, that could only mean one thing. Dumbledore was still alive, he faked his death. Shouting in anger, he pressed the tip of his wand to the mark on his arm and focused on Severus.</p><p> </p><p>Severus was duelling with two seventh years who had been training with, him and them taking out death eaters and making it look like they were fighting each other when he felt his arm burn.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry turned at Hermione's cry and saw Hermione and Ron just behind him, turning to look at what Hermione was looking upset at he saw Tonk's on the ground, Greyback leaning over her. "Wands!" Harry snapped, holing his hands out, feeling Hermione and Ron's wands pressed into his hands he put them and his wand together and threw a curse at Greyback that had him shooting backwards in the air, that had him landing hard, head first on the ground, from how he looked when he landed it was clear he had broken his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Handing the wands back, Harry looked across at Severus who held his arm before he swept his robes around him and flew away.</p><p> </p><p>"Blimey! Harry Severus flew! Why didn't you tell us?" Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>"I.... didn't know." Harry whispered as he watched Severus fly away towards Hagrid's hut. "I am staying here, go and find Neville. Tell him it is time."</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus landed in front of Voldemort and saw him angry. "My lord?"</p><p> </p><p>"I was thinking Severus, with me needing more power, not only using yours will help me but also the most powerful wand. There was a certain reason why I feared Dumbledore."</p><p> </p><p>Severus did not like where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>"I came here to his tomb. Being dead he won't be needing it any longer, and look what I find when I open his tomb."</p><p> </p><p>Severus walked forwards and looked into what he knew to be an empty tomb. He pulled out his wand and blasted the tomb to pieces before turning to Voldemort who actually looked surprised at him. "I know all his hide outs and secret passage ways, he will be here, I will find him and when I do there won't be a body to even bury." Severus snapped and flew away.</p><p> </p><p>He flew straight to Albus' office and saw Albus there. "He knows, he went to take your wand."</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't suspect you knew?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please Albus. You are seriously asking me that after all these years? I blew your tomb to pieces and told him when I found you there won't be a body to bury, he looked impressed. Why are you in here Albus? You should be out there fighting."</p><p> </p><p>"I was taking a breather Severus. I am not in the best of health."</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"Old age Severus, I am one hundred and seventeen years old, I have spent a few months not styaing in same place two nights in a row, some of what I have gone trhough finding horcruxes, gathering more people to join the fight, it has taken its toll on me. I will rest a few minutes more, take a potion and come and join the fight. If I am to die tonight I want to go out fighting."</p><p> </p><p>Severus nodded and left the office. He just made it to the bottom of the staircase when he came across a death eater. "Obliviate!" Severus snapped. "Imperio." Severus smiled at the death eater. "What are you doing here? Your mummy is waiting for you at the school gates."</p><p> </p><p>The death eater waved and smiled. "Thank you sir!" he said and actually skipped away.</p><p> </p><p>"Never liked him." Severus mumbled and turned and hurried away to continue to battle.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Poppy!" Molly cried as she hurried over and waved her wand and sent a purple spell at a death eater who just threw a spell hitting Poppy.</p><p> </p><p>The death eater flew through the air and landed on his back. Molly hurried over to Poppy along with Narcissa. "Poppy what was the spell?"</p><p> </p><p>"One that can not be reversed." Poppy gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"How long Poppy?" Narcissa asked.</p><p> </p><p>"If I do a spell every day, take a few potions every day. Two years? Eighteen months at best." Poppy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa pointed her wand at the death eater who was just starting to get up and turned him to stone.</p><p> </p><p>Molly then pointed her wand and blew the now statue to pieces.</p><p> </p><p>"Doing that won't reverse the spell ladies."</p><p> </p><p>No. But I think Molly will agree with me when I say it made me feel better."</p><p> </p><p>Molly chuckled. "It did."</p><p> </p><p>Just then the doors banged open and Arthur was standing there, carrying Percy. "Molly!"</p><p> </p><p>Molly looked up and gasped. "No!" she gasped as she hurried over, helping her husband place her dead son on the bed. "Oh my boy." she cried. "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fudge."</p><p> </p><p>"Fudge!?" Narcissa cried.</p><p> </p><p>"He actually called Percy a traitor, saying he should serve him, not side with his family, he believed you know who could get him the power once more by fighting for him. Didn't last long." Arthur explained.</p><p> </p><p>Molly looked up at her husband. "What do you mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"I killed him Molly, as soon as he killed Percy, I killed him."</p><p> </p><p>"Your soul..." Narcissa started.</p><p> </p><p>"Is fine Narcissa. I didn't kill him in anger. I killed him out of the love I felt for the son I have just lost." Arthur sighed as he took Molly in his arms and held her tight as she wept for the loss of their son.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lucius Malfoy walked into the boat shed to see Severus standing there. "Severus. I got word you needed to see me."</p><p> </p><p>"I did. Have you seen your son since what you did to him?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Have you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. I healed him, I got to him just in time. He is out there somewhere fighting."</p><p> </p><p>"Fighting who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Death eaters! He has spent the last few months teaching all the younger ones who want to fight some spells, why do you think they are fighting back so well." Severus walked forwards. "I see you are hiding so you don't have to fight. There was really no need to. I told everyone to not touch you and keep away from you."</p><p> </p><p>"You did? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because you are mine." Severus said as he drew his wand and shot a spell at Lucius.</p><p> </p><p>As Lucius threw a spell back, the duel between once old friends had begun.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Well well. What do we have here?"</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned at the sickly sweet baby voice and saw Bellatrix walking over to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Bitty baby Potter."</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised his wand. "You can't do anything to me. No doubt your master wants me for himself."</p><p> </p><p>"He trusts me implicitly, he will be told your body has been found and don't know who killed you."</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised his wand but Bellatrix was quicker. "Avada Kedavra!" she screamed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry thought of Severus and all of his friends, the love he felt for all of them before the green spell hit him square in the chest. </p><p> </p><p>Bellatrix cackled before disapparating away.</p><p> </p><p>"Harry!" Hermione screamed and ran over to her friend, dropping to her knees.</p><p> </p><p>"You have lost Granger. Victory is ours."</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up to see Severus standing over her.</p><p> </p><p>Severus picked Harry up and disapparated.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Voldemort turned at the sound of apparation to see Severus standing there holding Harry Potter. "No. NO!"</p><p> </p><p>"My lord-"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you see it all?"</p><p> </p><p>"I did."</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort walked closer to Severus. "I saw who apparated away straight after. I didn't even know he was one! Let me see."</p><p> </p><p>Severus blocked all images and let Voldemort see what he witnessed of Harry being hit with the killing curse.</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort screamed in rage and touched his mark, calling back all death eaters.</p><p> </p><p>Severus placed Harry gently on the ground as the death eaters that were left had returned. Severus watched as Bella arrived and cackled in glee when she saw Harry dead on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>"Is he dead?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes." Severus answered.</p><p> </p><p>"You know full well he is Bella. I told you time and time again you were not to touch the boy! No one was to kill him! That was for me!" Voldemort screeched.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't kill him."</p><p> </p><p>"No more lies! You have had a blood thirst for him for the last couple of years. You have been caught Bella as you have been seen killing him!"</p><p> </p><p>"My lor-"</p><p> </p><p>"Enough!" Voldemort screeched.</p><p> </p><p>Harry carefully opened his eyes a little and watched as Voldemort killed Bella.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Hermione, Ron and Draco looked around as all the death eaters disapparated.</p><p> </p><p>"What now?"</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned at the voice and saw Bellatrix standing there. "Now we wait." she said as Bella started to change into someone else. "Welcome back Neville." she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed. "Thank you. Are you sure it worked? I didn't kill Harry did I?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I checked his pulse before Severus took him. You destroyed the horcrux."</p><p> </p><p>Draco walked over and surprised Neville by hugging him tightly. "You did it Neville." he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed and hugged Draco back before pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>Ron cleared his throat. "Every ministry member who has the power to arrest is out there hiding waiting. It's just the waiting game now."</p><p> </p><p>"Ron!"</p><p> </p><p>Ron turned and saw Charlie running over to him. "What's wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"You need to come to the hospital wing."</p><p> </p><p>Ron paled. "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>Charlie looked at the others before looking at his brother. "Percy."</p><p> </p><p>Draco walked over and took Ron's hand. "Come on." he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie looked at Draco. "I'm sorry Draco, we found your father dead in the boat house."</p><p> </p><p>"Severus is my father, Lucius was pathetic." Draco said as he walked with Ron to the hospital wing.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry stood up and groaned as he did. "Is this how you treat your death eaters Tom? Kill first and ask questions later? You said they should all have faith in you but you have none in them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Potter!" Voldemort screeched.</p><p> </p><p>"Who you saw was Neville as Bella casting the curse at me and what you also saw was me knocked out. Not dead. All the killing curse did kill was what has been inside me for years. I was the horcrux you never meant to make Tom. The horcrux you never knew about. And now it has gone you are vulnerable. "</p><p> </p><p>Voldemort snarled. "I still have the power I can drain from my most powerful death eater!" </p><p> </p><p>"And who is that? Not Severus. Severus has been mine and me his since the night Albus supposedly died. You either have useless spies or spies who would rather give you false information than the truth. Just like Severus here, he knew all along Albus wasn't dead. Didn't you Severus?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh yes. I would do if I made the potion that gave the appearance of death." Severus said as he waved his wand and bound all the death eaters surrounding them.</p><p> </p><p>"Traitor!" Voldemort shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Traitor? I don't know how. I was never yours. I have always been on the side of the light for a very long time. It was your fault. You shouldn't have killed Lily."</p><p> </p><p>"You turned because I killed her?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. You are truly vulnerable Tom. You have killed your followers by believing me. I was never yours so technically your strongest death eater was Bellatrix and you have just killed her." Severus explained. </p><p> </p><p>"Severus' power was never yours to use. Being bonded it is now mine. My husband will join me in the final part of the battle, with his strength and power added to mine you are finished Tom."</p><p> </p><p>"Avada kedavra!" Voldemort shouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Expelliarmus!" Harry cried.</p><p> </p><p>Severus walked closer to Harry and placed his hand over Harry's that was holding the wand. "Together my imp." he whispered. He looked around and saw Ministry workers making themselves seen and arresting death eaters and disapparating with them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry focused all his power and feeling Severus' as he watched his red spell go further, pushing Voldemort's green spell back before it touched the tip of Voldemort's wand, a loud bang had Harry pulling his wand back and stumbling into Severus' hold.</p><p> </p><p>Kingsley apparated back and stood over Voldemort's body. Taking his wand out and waving it about he watched as Voldemort burned and turned to ash. "No coming back from that now." he said before looking at Harry. "Well done Harry. We are all finally free." he said, giving a small smile when Harry nodded his head.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Everyone that had survived were now standing in the courtyard waiting, it had been nearly an hour since Severus had taken Harry to Voldemort. </p><p> </p><p>Arthur who was holding Molly spotted two figures walking back to them all. "Someone is coming!" he called out.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled out of Sirius' arms. "Harry?" she squinted. "It is! Ron it's Harry!" she laughed and along with Ron, ran to Harry and nearly knocked him off his feet as he caught his best friends in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as he hugged his best friends tight. "Are you both okay?" he asked as he pulled back and took Severus' hand.</p><p> </p><p>"We are." Hermione said. "Percy was killed."</p><p> </p><p>Severus looked at Ron. "I am sorry Mister Weasley. For your loss."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Severus."</p><p> </p><p>When all four reached the courtyard, Harry smiled at them all. "He is dead. Turned to ashes, no coming back now." </p><p> </p><p>From the rubble, Umbridge slowly got to her feet, she frowned at what Harry had said. Voldemort couldn't be dead! She was promised power! Order!</p><p> </p><p>Albus slowly walked forwards with his arms up. "Harry, you brave, wonderful young man."</p><p> </p><p>"No!"</p><p> </p><p>Everyone turned at the voice and raised their wands at Umbridge.</p><p> </p><p>"I was promised power! I was promised order! You have taken that away. I will have order!" she screeched and shot a spell at Albus, a dark orange spell hit his hand."</p><p> </p><p>"Avada Kedavra!" came a voice, hitting Umbridge in the back, as she fell, everyone saw Aberforth. "You will have nothing."</p><p> </p><p>Severus hurried over to Albus and looked at his arm which was turning black in colour. "Albus, I can't save you but I can give you longer."</p><p> </p><p>"No Severus."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Albus."</p><p> </p><p>"How long will he have Severus if he doesn't accept help?" Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>"A week at best, it will spread to his heart." Severus sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Albus let Severus help you." Aberforth said. "Don't be a stubborn old man."</p><p> </p><p>"Aberforth I am ready. I am tired, I have had enough. I have managed to survive both wars. I have managed to see the second one won and know that the wizarding world is now free."</p><p> </p><p> Severus stood up and turned to see Minerva standing there. "Talk to him please?"</p><p> </p><p>"What can I do Severus? You know him as well as I do. When you have lived a long life and are happy with everthing around you and ready to go would you stay longer?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-"</p><p> </p><p>"If Harry had already passed?" Minerva cut in.</p><p> </p><p>Albus slowly stood up with the help of people around him. "Severus?"</p><p> </p><p>Severus turned. </p><p> </p><p>"Please. Let me go. There is someone who needs you more."</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa stepped forwards when she saw Severus look at Harry. "I think Albus means Poppy Severus. She got hit by a dark curse from a death eater who barged his way into the infirmary. She said taking potions she will have eighteen months at best."</p><p> </p><p>Harry gasped. "Go Severus." Harry watched Severus go before stumbling forwards as he was hugged tightly. "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Harry I was so worried I had killed you!"</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and tapped the hand on his chest. "I am fine Neville I promise." As soon as Harry got free from Neville he was the hugged all at once by anyone who could get near him, everyone cheering and laughing as they were all now finally free.</p><p> </p><p>Harry saw Molly standing so far away and tried to make his way through the crowd until he got free and came to a stop when he stood in front of her. "Mrs Weasley I am so sorry about Percy."</p><p> </p><p>"You will be if you don't start calling me Molly." Molly said as she hugged Harry tight. "And you have no need to apologise. You didn't kill Percy, you didn't start this war and force him to fight. Percy, like the rest of us, knew the risks when we decided to fight."</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniffed and nodded his head before hugging the woman in front of him tightly.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Severus was standing at the window just outside the hospital wing and looked at the grounds, they were a mess but nothing magic wouldn't fix. He would send everyone home once well enough and have the school back to rights for everyone to return after Christmas if they wished to return. Christmas being eight weeks away he would make sure the castle will be itself again by then. He smiled a little when he felt a pair of arms slide around him from the back. </p><p> </p><p>"How is Poppy?"</p><p> </p><p>"She will be fine. She was hit with a dark curse, one she thought would finish her, but I am no stranger to dark curses."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at Severus when the older man turned in his arms. "So she will be okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"She will be fine Harry." Severus sighed as he wrapped his arms around his bonded.</p><p> </p><p>Harry buried his face in Severus' chest. "We did it Severus. We are finally free."</p><p> </p><p>"We are."</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up. "And we will stay together? You are happy to stay bonded with me?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Harry, we now have the rest of our lives together. You will not get rid of me, you are stuck with me now Harry. Always."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>The End!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is it. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. :D<br/>Comment or Kudos?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>